Not Alone
by MaybeAYoutuber
Summary: A person from outside the walls KIDNAPS Eren Jaeger and announces that their father used to be associated with isha Jaeger in his tops secret assignment. What will happen if that person got enrolled in another person's life? What good, and bad, will that do?
1. Good Start

**WHUTTUP. I learned from my mistakes, that FanFiction doesn take the ~ sign alone, has to be between words. Now, I can't do anything in the previous story: "A Place Taken.", but I will try. Go check it out if you haven't XD. Anyywaaays, I always like using specific colors, so if you don't know what color that is, or how the description of that works, I will either tell you the description, tell you to look it up, or draw it XD. So.. Yas, I will be stealing a lot of ideas, bur from shows. Like, not from other stories, from shows. So yas. Thankies for reading this faahaaa~r! *Bro Fist***

_*Anonymous POV.*_

I stealthy jumped from tree to tree, looking for Titans. I get bored exremely fast, which gives me the chance to practice my metal material, which can change forms and trun into different weapons. I mostly turn it to two sycthes, and maybe added guns here and there, but I wasn't skilled with everything.

The weight is such a good trait to this material. It's so light, I feel like I'm carrying two feathers, not sycthes. Also, the agility it has to change from two weapons to another is amazing! I am so glad I have this!

My scythes' colors are black and white, mostly because I love black and white. Someitmes red, but that's just the blood of the Titans I kill.

I fly out of The Forest Of Giant Trees, and I see smoke in the air.

"Eh, another exepedition? So soon? These guys take all the Abberants, it's almost no fun killing the normal ones."

I use my scythes' bullets, yes it's has a gun there, to speed up and look for Titans to kill. I find a herd, like, a HERD, of Titans, around these five people.

I smirk, and speed up, jumping using my scythe and my ability, and land on one of the Titan's head. I bend my body and look down at it upside down. The bang that was over my right eye lifts up , and so does my entire hair, but I manage to hide my face.

"So, how you doin' today?"

He tries to bite me while the Titans starts running and moving towards me.

"Hungry? Yeah, me too. I was about to go fishing after this, but I got hungry for kills so, in the meantime, you will have the pleasure and the honor to be my victim!"

I flipped over and sliced it's nape, then jumped strongly and slashed four more. I landed on one of the Abberants shoulders. I sliced the nape of the neck and waited. Then, I jumped over a bunch of hungry Titans, while they fall over their friends' corpses.

I laugh while jumpining the air, then slowly stopped by gravity and started to fall down. I let my hands to my sides and I start spinning like a drill, that's until my eyes snap open and I slice the one I landed on in the neck, quickly and swiftly doing to the others. There was one last Abberant, and I decided to ride it.

I rid on it's head while it ran stupidly, I didn't even have to hang on. I threw my hands in the air excitedly. The grey sleeves of my shirt slightly sliding downwards, along with the white fur at the edges of the sleeves, hood and collar, and at the bottom of my shirt. My legs could feel the air pass through my black pants and white boots that stopped at my knees. My independance blue short hair flowing in the wind. (Yes, that's a color. A shade of blue. Her hair looks like Ruby's from Rwby.) Both my scythes in my hand, I yell out one last thing before I end this thing's life.

"ASTA LA VISTA, BABY!"

I procceed to slash the nape of it's neck, more steamy blood landing on me, my clothes, my short hair, and my weapons. I triple flip down and land on the floor, then minimize my sycthes into my pockets and dust my hands off causually while turning around to leave.

"That should do it for now."

I put on my hood. Once I turn around and lift my leg to leave, my eyes, or at least my left one since my right one is under my bang, snaps open because of me sensing precense. It's the five people I just saved. They were all staring at me wide-eyed, and my eyes widened, too.

That, right there, in front of me, the people I just saved, were Captain Levi's Squad, him included. They were staring at my visible space cadet blue eye, (Yas, another shade of blue.), almost straight into my soul, their faces full of shock. Well, Levi doesn't show it, but my senses are telling me he's shocked too.

"Uh-Oh."

The only thing I could mutter out quickly was that. I started to run intensivley fast, pretty much not surprised no one caught up to me. I was being chased. By the Captain Levi Unit Squad. This is bad.

All I have to do is make it home, well, to the road home, and they wouldn't find me. I live in The Forest Of Giant Trees, of course they'll lose track of me. They may have Manuever Gear, but they can't just follow me and leave their misson.

I then see a blue smoke coming from somewhere.

"Oh are you fucking serious.."

As if I jinxed myself. But they should retreat. I kept runnining and running, but not even close to being out of breath. In fact, I sped up. And soon to be in The Forest Of Giant Trees. I didn't want to use my scythe to hurt anyone, and sure as hell not anythign to hurt anyone else. Yes, I mastered this material, doesn't mean there won't be any accidents.

My left eye spots something in the corner and I see Levi, still chasing me all the way.

"Wait, I just want to thank you."

He says in a very loud but yet calm tone.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT! Anyways, your gratitude is accepted! Now, leave me alone!"

I was soon at my destination, I jumped off and held on a long tree branch, legs dangling.

"Sorry, but I have to go, and so do you. Erwin's probably waiting for you, Dumpers. Maybe next exepedition?"

"Get down here and settle it hand to hand.."

"Ooohh~! I like your style!"

I land and look forward smiling.

"Let's begin!"

He launches himself at me first, and I duck. His fist comes from the right, and I block it, and dodge the other one. Then a kick comes and I jump over him, managing to keep my bang on my eye.

I smirk and stand in a fighting combat pose and guesture with two fingures for him to come forward. He runs forward and suddenly changes course, then tries to kick me on my side.

To be honest, I knew that'd happen. This is Levi we talkin' about here. I spun around the kick, then tripped him off his feet, then put my feet on his wrists, pretty much expecting a leg attack.

I got down to a level where our faces were just inches apart, and I just wanted to headbutt him, but instead, I just grabbed his collar furiuosily and looked deep into his eyes and narrowed mine.

"Don't mess with me, I think I might just be better. But don't worry! I won't tell anyone I beat you, just to keep your heroic statue. But that's only a temproray offer, until I get bored. Teehee!"

I smile and tilt my head, then give him a two fingured salute, and jump my way home. I hear him mutter a silent "Dammit.." while I run off. I smirk. The great Levi couldn't catch up to poor 'ol me's moves! How ... disappointing.. For him!

Before I realize it, I've been halfway through the forest, and I'm already home. It's a certain part of the forest, with a nice steaming hot pond that's impossible to freeze, but can yet get cold, with my house by it. It's a little something I made while I was out here. I don't need any technology to entertain me, I seem fine with the material I have.

I take off my boots and trust-test the bed, putting my hands behind my head, sighing in relief for another success of me running away. I'm just tired of bumping into Levi. I once bumped into Hanji and Erwin, they weren't that bad. Hanji was just.. annoying. I ship them so much, though!

I heard a couple of soldiers on their horses leaving the forest. No one ever finds my home, which I am thankful for. I turn my attention to them, and listen.

"Did you hear about the new kid?"

"The one they captured a while ago? They were going to have a court thing on him to decide wether the Survey Corps or Military Police have him. It will start once we arrive back."

Seems like a pretty important kid to me.

"Seems like a pretty important kid to me."

Glad someone thinks the same as me.

"Well, of course he is! He's a Titan shifter!"

I choke on some of the water I was drinking, and my eyes widen.

"A Titan shifter?"

The voices drift away while I stand in silence. Then smile in relief. I stripped off my clothes and wetten them, then left them to dry off while I take a bath in the water.

I lay down in the water, and put my head back.

"That's the stuff.. have to be pretty for such and upcoming important plan tonight, am I right?"

My right eye still covered in my bang, but my left eye was closed. I was relaxing, cleaning myself up. I sigh to myself.

"Today is going to be a loooong day.."

I rub the back of my neck when I straighten my back and bend my knees.

Here I am, standing outside of the Survey Corps building, pretty sure they won and they have him with them. I silently sneak in on my tiptoes, I passed a million guards, and from what I expect, they have him in the basement. I stand by the doorway, two guards standing at the place, with Eren sleeping, chained up.

I roll my eyes and think of something to distract them with. Then I get it, and silently clear my throat.

"Oi, brats, come here."

"C-Captain Levi?"

They both dumbly walk to the doorway, and the boy sits up and yawns with hazy eyes. Just as the two come by, they recieve very hard punches to their faces. I catch both of them and put them down so they don't thud.

"Hmph, retards."

The boy heard the insults and his head jerks upwards, confusion written on his face. I walk out of the shadows and hear him slightly gasp, I press my finger against my mouth.

"Sh, sh, sh, sh, shhhh, it's okay, I'm here to help."

He is still confused. I roll my eyes and hold two bars of the iron jail door and start to pull them apart.

"They're harder than you think, you;ll never be able to -"

The sound of bending metal cut him off.

"Wow."

"Come on."

I put something on his pillow then I free him, grab his hand, and silently start to run. We made it out alive after we had distance with the place out the walls.

"Where the hell are we going?!"

"Shut up and don't worry, idiot."

I grab him closer and put my hands in my pockets, reaching for my minimized scythes.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Hang on tight!"

I take them out and use bullets to speed us with incredible speed, still managing to keep my bang. He hung on a little tighter since I wasn't using his Manuever Gear. I laughed loudly and my space cadet blue eye reflect towards the moonlight. The shinning stars twinkling in the sky. Before the split of a second, we were at The Forest Of Giant Trees.

"Why are we here?"

"Promise me you won't blow my cover if I showed you my house?"

"I g-guess?"

"Good then."

I grab him again an run and jump through, then land again.

"Hey, this is a neat place."

"Yes, it is. Whatsoever, that isn't the reason you're here. Does your name happen to be Eren Jaeger?"

I turn to him.

"Yes.. It is.."

"Oh.. well.. Your father and mine were friends, but I never really got to know you. Apperantley, my father helped yours in the top secret experiment that has been made on you, and I could help you."

"Help me? Pft, help me in what?"

"In controling your shifting."

_*Levi's POV.*_

I was running down the stairs with the two guards who told me that Eren Jaeger had escaped. I was wondering why he would escape. He must have a reason, and a very good reason.. or else..

I look down at the bars, they were wide-open. The boy surley was NOT that strong. The chains that were suppose to be on his hands were broken, then I glanced at something that caught my attention. A note. I picked it up and started to read it.

_"Hello again, Dumpers! I probably knew you'd be reading this so.. yeah. I borrowed Eren, okay? I'm just going to keep him for a while! I swear I'll bring him back right before your next exepedition! I just need to tell him some things! Anyways, thanks for understanding!_

_xoxo,_

_-Y._

_P.S. : It was really fun kicking your butt yesterday! Maybe we can do it again but with weapons? I love my weapons!"_

I clenched the note in my fist and got pissed off. That girl just got on my bad side. I saw the guards quak in fear like little ducklings. They're pathetic.

**Meh, it's something for the first chapter.. **


	2. Don't Ask

**How'd you like mister previous chapter? I think it could've been better, you? Annnnyyyyywaaaaaaayyssss, I'm kind of lost on what to write this chapter, so it may or may not stink. Enjoy~!**

_*Eren's POV.*_

I can't believe it. I can not, believe it. My brain is refusing to let that sink in. Did she just say she could help me control myself as a Titan? How could that even be?"

"Helloooooo? Earth to Weak-Pants!"

She was waving a hand infront of my face, then knocked on my head and screamed in my ear.

"Knock Knock! Anyone home?!"

I finally got back to my senses, and rubbed my ear from the thrashing pain of the girl's yelling. Why do I get a feeling that this is going to be a big, bumpy ride?

"Yes, yes, I'm here! Damn, you're loud!"

"Well, anyways, if you want to take a bath, go ahead. The pond is right there, but it's hot. If not, then just sleep on the grass, or inside on the wood. I'm sleeping on my bed. Your training starts tomorrow."

She walks off. She looked pissed, man. She's a lot like Captain Levi, huh? I guess I'll have to ask later. For now, I'm sleeping on the wood inside. I don't plan to wake up to rain anytime soon.

I walk inside, and I find her already in her bed, but rather in her.. undergarments, I may say. But what I noticed was her wrists. There were scars.

I look away from the sight, rather feeling heat rising up to my cheeks. I find the pieces of small metal that turned into scythes when she got me out, and I got curious. I went up and carried one, trying to make it activate.

"Go. Turn. Sycthe Mode. Why aren't you working you stupid thing!?"

I wave it around, trying to get it to turn. That's until I turn around to a girl staring at me devilish look, despite her being shorter than Levi himself. I jump back, terrified.

"What, are you doing."

"U-Um, I kind of got curious about these little metalic things that turn into sycthes and-"

"They don't just turn into scythes, they can be anything. Now," she snatches the items from my hands, "I advise you to NEVER touch my stuff again. Before I beat you up. You should be thankful I'm willing to teach you."

She puts her stuff nearby, and I get a little embarresed and offended at the same time. Her face was plain emotionless, well, maybe for now. She doesn't look pissed, though. She stands over me, and just looks.

"You getting up, or what?"

"Oh, yeah, right."

I stand up awkwardly and look at the shorter girl flop onto her bed. I rub my head awkwardly at how the girl isn't flustered just sitting like that showing off most of her body. I walk outside, not wanting to sleep inside after that, and lie on the ground on my stomach, and sleep.

_*Mikasa's POV.*_ (LOL, shit's about to go down.)

I was sitting with Armin in the cafeteria the day after the inquiry, just us chatting. Then I accidentaly over hear some guards talking.

"Dude, this is a disaster!"

"Don't worry, he's just been kidnapped, that's all."

"ARE YOU INSANE!?"

I get up, hands slamming on the wooden table. Armin looks at me confused and follows me as I walk up to the two men.

"Who's kidnapped?"

"The Titan shifting boy! He was kidnapped yesterday by someone who left a note saying Y!"

"Who is this Y?"

"No one knows! But they say they'll give him back before the exepedition.."

"They better.."

I make a fist with my hand, then feeling a hand on my shoulder. I look over and find Armin looking at me with a relaxed face. How can he be so relaxed?!

"Don't worry, Mikasa. It's Eren, I'm sure he's fine."

"I'm going to rip out whoever Y is's spine out and feed it to them if anything happens to Eren!"

"Calm down, scarf."

I look at the doorway and find captain Levi there.

"Your weird boyfriend is going to be fine."

"One, he's not weird, two, he's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah, whatever."

He walks away form the door he was leaning on with crossed arms and an emotionless face that tells me that it's full of amusment.

_*Eren's POV.*_

I woke up to sunlight..Ah, sunlight... Wait, sunlight? Aren't I in a basement? And who's making that heavy breathing sound?

Oh.. yeah.. right.. I'm out here with crazy kidnap girl. Is she the one breathing that way? If so, why?

I get up and start walking towards the breathing, only to meet a girl holding a metal item with one hand and lifting herself up and down at the doorway. She's working out? Why? I mean, she's got abs..

Wait.. She's in her top undergarment and a pair of shorts, doing pushups like that. Her right eye covered with her bang. Suddenly, she got down and looked at me.

"You. You were suppose to wake up an hour earlier, and you didn't. Meaning, I will be adding one more hour to training."

"What exactly is the training?"

"First of all, we have to maintain your physical and mental strength and stability. Atitude included."

"What does that -"

"Then we're starting with atitude."

"But -!"

"You need a lot of practice on that."

"I didn't - !"

"Shut up."

"Why you little-!"

I lunged forward to attack, but she dodged and elbowed me in the back, shaking her head as she lands and looks at me.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Your attitude is based off of rage, and obviously stupidity. You need to calm down and think before you act."

Oh, I knew this was going to be a big bumpy ride..

"Now get up."

I do as told and mumble angrily under my breath. Out of the blue, she stomps her foot twice very quickly and launches herself forward.

"Think fast!"

I tried to punch her, but she held my attack and swiped me off my feet. I fell and groaned at the girl, clearly uncomfortable.

"You're offensive is always on when it should've been your defensive. Again."

I think I found Captain Levi's long lost soul mate..

- Later -

I was tired. It was past midnight. I want to sleep. We've been practicing for hours. Shouldn't we be finished by now? She's not even tired.

"And that settels it for today."

Oh thank God.

She claps her hands together and dusts herself. Now I can ask my questions.

"Say, I never caught your name."

"That's none of your buisness."

"Well, at least answer this question. Is that you natural hair color?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, eyes snapping open, and her mouth forming a frown. Uh-Oh. She turns to me, with an angry look.

"Why do you ask, Weak-Pants?"

She hissed at me like I did something wrong.

"It's just that it's... weird."

"Oh, and your friend clinging onto you isn't weird! Get inside, I'm taking a bath!"

She shoves me inside the place and slams the door shut. I blink, about ten thousand times before I speak to myself.

"What the actual fuck?"

What'd I do? I think I did nothing. Do most girls get this emotional about their hair? I don't see Mikasa do it..

I shrug it off, and lay on the wooden floor, trying to relax. But I can't understand how the fact that a crazy girl with weird hair has kidnapped me and let me stay in her house and became my teacher for something she isn't even part of, and not even letting me know her name.

**It's something, right? I sure hope so, 'cause man, it took me some time XD.**


	3. None Of Your Business

**WASSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! Not your typical writer. XD Sooo ~ How you doin'? I'm not quite sure if I should write them training... or should I skip time!? ;HKADSNKLL;;DHGKLAQFG/. :D . I think I'll skip time this chapter.I don'teven fuckign know what I will write in this chapter. Like I told you, not your tyipcal writer XD.**

-Time Skip-

_* .. Well, she's not an anonymous, you just don't know her name yet. OC POV.? XD?*_

"Well, pupil, you're ready to go home! I'll get you there and we say our farewells, it wasn't much of a pleasure though. Since I kind of kidnapped you.."

"HOME! FINALLY! . . . You should come with me."

I spit the water I was drinking and choked, then looked at him intently.

"Wha- Are you INSANE?! You don't even know my name yet! Plus, Dumpers is probably gonna lock me up like he locked you up!"

"Dumpers?"

"The corporal, you idiot."

"Well.. you can tell me your name then."

I roll my eyes. He passed the point. Entirley. Very far. The point moved in a straight line but had to curve over his non-exsitent brain.

"It's Yumi. And I decline your offer. Sorry, but I enjoy living outside the walls."

I slipped into my grey shirt and my boots and pants, putting my metal material in my hands. I take a glance of him, staring at me with puppy eyes.

"These kind of things do NOT work on me."

"Aw come on! How about you stay for a day, if you don't like, leave!"

"Are you stupid or were you just born like that? I CANNOT LEAVE ONCE I ARRIVE. DUMPERS WILL CAPTURE ME."

"What makes you so sure?"

I put my head down and lift my eyebrows, my ireses look upwards with an unamused twitch on my lips.

"Point taken."

I sigh, and grab hold of the boy.

"Come on, we're leaving."

"Okay, okay, what if he doesn't?"

"He will. I kicked his ass last exepedition in hand-to-hanf combat and he was pretty pissed."

He lifted both brows, eyes wide with shock. His grin got wider and wider as he stared at the visible part of my right jaw.

"Holy shit! How did it feel like to fight him?! Was it cool!? Was he hard to fight?!"

"It felt okay. Yes, it was cool. No, because he was predictable."

"Wahahahahaaaaaaa! You, ma'am, have gained my full respect!"

I smirk and start using my scythe, flying through the occasionally Titans that can't see me. I reach the wall in the blink of an eye, it almost made no sense.

We were standing there.. just staring at the wall of the buidling.

"Come on, give it a go. At least meet everyone!"

My eyes widen and I back away. My hands automatically arose from my sides onto my front, holding them up in defense.

"HA! No thanks! I hate people!"

"Come ooooon, it won't be that bad!"

He drags me by my arm as we start to walk inside. No, no, no, no, stop it! AHA, help! I don't wanna! PLEASE.

He busts the door open and starts waving like an idiot once he spots Scarfy, Sweet-Head, and Dumpers. Once I spot Dumpers and Scarfy, there is only one thing on my mind.

Run.

I free myself from Eren's grasp and I start running. Behind me, two angry people are trying to chase me.

"Mikasa! Heichou! Stop!"

They both stopped dead in their tracks, I turn around just to say something before I leave.

"Meh, thanks Weak-Pants. Anyways, I'm leaving. It was nice being your sifu, but now, I gots to go home outside the walls. Bye bye!"

I start walking peacefully, only to be held back. By Weak-Pants.

"Come on! You can't leave so soon! You haven't even met everyone yet!"

"I KNOW.. ALMOST.. EVERYONE AROUND.. LET.. ME.. GO!"

"Oh, really? Then I will point at people and you tell me who they are. Then, and only then, _**I **_will let you go."

I sigh and he let go. I nod arrogantly.

"Fine.. just make this quick."

He starts pointing at people.

"Jean .. Petra ... Oluo ... Krista .. Armin .. Erd ... Gunther.. Anymore?"

"How do you know all these people?"

"I live outside the walls. I know everything."

I narrow my eyes and point my finger at his chest, then I start walking away.

"What's your name?"

"It's Yumi."

"Yumi ... ?"

"I don't have a second name, Dumpers. It's just.. Yumi."

"Odd."

Ohohohoho, no.

I turn to him, raising an eyebrow.

"And you being emotionless isn't odd? Please, if I drew triple eye brows on you, wouldn't make a difference. I don't know what happened to make you this way or were you just born with unmovable lip musceles, so I have no right to judge. So excuse me, I'm leaving. Bye Weak-Pants, it was nice teaching you how to control your shift!"

I wave and turn on my heel, starting to walk away. I suddenly hear gasps and silent "Holy shit!"s, which makes me smirk. I strolled and just as I was about to take out my weapons, I am asked.

"You what?"

I turn to the asker, who turns out to be Dumpers. What a surprise.

"Hm? Oh, I taught him how to control his shifting."

"How do you..?"

"Oh. His father and mine were friends. He was with him in the idea. So, he helped him."

"And how did you-"

"Find out? Well... It's a long story, actually."

A shiver ran down my spine as I thought of it. He gave me a suspicious look.

"So, long story short, I found his papers one day. He isn't very good at hiding them. But I couldn't read enough because..."

My head went all the way down, and I found my hands twiddling eachother's fingers. I raise my head with a cheerful fake look quickly.

"Well! I did say it's a long story! For now, I gotta go, bye bye!"

Just as I start walking, Dumpers speaks again.

"Go where?"

"Well, since there's no point in hiding it, I live in the Forest Of Giant Trees. A certain place in the forest has a pond and a tiny house. That's where I stay!"

I ruffle my hood's fur with the back of my head.

"Why? Why aren't you staying inside the walls?"

That's where I stop. My eyes snap open, and I glare at Levi. My body shakes ever so slightly, I'm sure only Armin could see it. My lips frown, my memories engulf me, but I shake them off.

"That would be none of your buisness, Dumpers_**.**_"

Petra jumps in.

"You have no right to call him like that! Just who do you think you are? You are standing against humanity's strongest human being! And do not call him "Dumpers"!"

I chuckle.

"Well, here needs to learn better, because the last exepedition a week ago, I kicked his ass in hand-to-hand combat when he was chasing me after I saved him and you AND your friends. Yeah, that's me. I just had my hood on. Anyways, I call whoever I want what I want."

Shocked gasps. Unamused Dumpers. Excited Weak-Pants.

"In fact, you did beat me," He starts to talk with a tone that I do not like one bit because I took a hint that he's up to something, "so, I would like you to teach me some of your "predictionistic" technic."

I raise my finger as if I'm thinking.

"Ahmm, no."

Weak-Pants steps in.

"Come on, Yumi! You can stay! At least for one day!"

I roll my eyes and sigh, rubbing my temple.

"I am going to regret this.."

"YEAH! Drinks tonight!"

He jumps and throws his fists in the air, while turning to Scarfy and Sweet-Head, who are staring at me. Sweet-Head's face was rather concerned. Scarfy.. Scarfy looked like she was going to snap my neck any second.

They all walked inside. I walked behind all of them. Dumpers stared at me.

"What?"

"Your bang. Why is it over your right eye like that."

"Sheesh dude. It's not like I bite. I don't ask why your hair is in that haircut, do I? I just liek it that way."

He "Hmph"s and walks in front of me. What's with that guy? I walk behind them silently, everyone is talking and whispering, I shrink a little bit.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Sweet-Head appears beside me.

"What? Oh, it's just that I haven't been in communication with a lot of humans and I really don't want to be so..I don't know.."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I used to not know how to cope with them either, but they're all real nice people if you get to know them!"

"And Dumpers?"

"Dumpers?"

"Corporal."

" . . . Well, no one really got to know him. We all know his story of being a thug and stuff, but no one knows if he's even been nice at all during out his life. No one's been man enough to even go ask him."

"Oh.. Wait, where are we going?"

I realized that we were walking towards the table with Weak-Pants and Scarfy, and Sweet-Head sits down and pats the chair beside him. I shrink backwards a little, then shake it off and just sit down.

"So .. Yumi.."

"Um.."

Scarfy leaned closer to my face till the point which I had to start to back away.

"What's your story?"

Then we clank head from me being furious.

"That is none of your buisness either, Scarfy. I didn't tell Dumpers, think I'd tell you?"

She looks mad and sits down, still staring at me. Sweet-Head puts a hand on my shoulder, smiling weakly. I sigh, and Weak-Pants starts his chit chat about what we did and how I kicked his butt during training.

This was going to be a long day.

-Later-

At the girl's dorm, they were crazy to know more about me. I wouldn't tell them much though. Potato Girl kept staring, Innocent Blonde was playing with Angry Bird's hair while listening to me, Scarfy completley ignored everything. I sighed.

"Can we please stop?"

"One more! Are you staying around?"

"I think I might. Maybe. Who knows?"

Potato Girl titled her head. Before she could say anything, I took one of the extra beds and rolled over in my under clothes.

"Good night, Potato Girl."

She shruged. And everyone went to sleep. Finally these bitches shut up.

But really.. I might actually think of staying.. Maybe .. just .. Just maybe.. things have changed...?


	4. Oh God

**Meow. Wassap you gaiiiis! I was quite puzzeled how to start this chapter, figured it out, eventually. I'm so excited because once you find out bout the - AH SON OF A FUCK I STUBBED MY TOE! I ACTUALLY DID! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! But you guys, *wince* I'll be trying to make no POVs sometipmes, but I'm not so good at that. :D**

_*Yumi's POV.*_

I woke up to the sound of people preparing horses and 'neighing', so I wanted to check it out. I put on my usual outfit and walked outside, Dumpers and his squad, including Weak-Pants, were preparing their horses in their green cloaks. I tilt my head, yawn, and stretch, then walk up to Weak-Pants.

"Oi idiot, what's going on?"

"We're going to the Former Recon Corps HQ."

"Hm, okay then. When will we be ready to leave?"

" 'We'?"

"I don't get how you expect me to leave you alone if you wanted me to stick around. I'm going."

"Well.. we don't have extra horses."

"Running."

He raises an eye brow.

"Run? You'll run there? That's almost impossible!"

"I outran Dumpers. I think I can do it."

He grins and gives me a thumbs up. I sigh and run my hand through my hair, not touching the bang. I lean on the wall and wait for them to get moving, until, of course, Dumpers comes up to me. Speaking of the devil.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, waiting for you guys to get ready so we can get going."

" 'We'?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

"Why?"

"Once again, none of your buisness. I have to make sure you don't kill Weak-Pants accidentaly. I know everything about his powers, you can use that information to your side."

He huffed and went to his horse, then looked around for horses. I waved him off.

"Ah, I'm running beside you guys. Lead the way."

He rolls his eyes as they start moving and I walk, then trot, then run beside them. I left down my hood and laugh at the wind blowing my face. I just make sure my bang doesn't move. I let my hands rise to my sides and I spin around laughing. After I'm done, I'm still smiling. I glance at Dumpers, who's looking at me with a quirked eye brow.

"Hey, I've been stuck in a weird room for a day, I like freedom."

He rolls his eyes once again. Petra Crusher starts talking on his horse, but then it steps on a rock and he accidentaly bites his tongue.I laugh my ass of at him, on the verge of tears. He glares at me.

When we get there, the place was .. dusty. If from outside, of course from inside. They stop and I stop with them. Petra Crusher sits and starts talking to Soulful Ginger (Lol, Petra.), Weak-Pants still fixing his horse, Brownie and Serious (Erd.) were just walking towards it, and Dumpers just standing.

I lean against a wall, not even sweating. I sigh. Why didn't I just run away when I had the chance? Is it really to help Weak-Pants?

"It's filled with weeds and dust."

"It's been disused for a very long time. Inside, probably a sea of dust awaits us."

"That is indeed a severe problem."

What the hell? That ALMOST scared me, even though he was sneaking up on them.

"We must sort it out immediatley."

"We're going to clean this mess up?"

I butt in, excited.

"Yes. We are."

I throw my fist in the air and yell out happily.

"I love cleaning! Despite people saying it's a boring and tiring act, it's fun! Well, for me! What're we waiting for?! Let's go!"

I starts running towards the door, and I would've sworn I saw Dumpers smile.

I was cleaning in one of the rooms alone, humming something I made up. I was running around with the broom, dust brushing away. I seemed like I was always dirty, but I liked being clean, but not too much.

I was almost in my own little amusement park. I was jumping around and smiling, my hair sitting under my hood. The dust was getting on me, but I was taking a bath later anyways. Then I hear footsteps and then Dumpers walks in.

"Dumpers? I thought you were cleaning the other rooms."

"I was going to go check on Eren's work, decided to pass by you first."

"Aww, that's nice."

I tilted my body upside down and teased, until my bang started to move. I got up quickly and fixed it in it's place.

"Is there something you're hiding? Do you have a scar? Or perhaps you lost your eye?"

"WHAT? Noooo! I just.. I have my reasons."

"So it's not because you like it like that?"

"Well, that's one of them. Anyways, is the bathroom free after this? As you can see, I need a bath."

I guestured to myself, dusting off my legs and chest. Would've sworn I saw a shade of pink on his face until it disappeared.

"Yes, it's free. There are other bathrooms anyways."

"Good."

And with that, he leaves. That was odd. I shrug it off and let back to my cleaning. After the dust is gone, I wipe my fast from the dust. I fix the bed and put everything in place then walk out. Thinking of another room or place to clean.

I think I cleaned this entire asile, since they decided to leave me alone. Should I run? I don't know what's keeping me, but I want to stay..

But why? Surely after they find out more about me they'll let me leave. Should I just leave before they find out? I'm just.. puzzeled.

_I walked down the aisle of my house, beautiful walls. The walls were very formal orange, with two stripes of red. I walked till I reached the door, but what stopped me from twisting the handle open was a lady screaming outside._

_I quickly looked out the window, panic filled within me. She was pointing infront of her. I look to the way she was pointing at, almost scared, but not surprised._

_It was going to happen anyways. The Titans were going to breach wall Maria. Why do we stay at Wall Maria? We could - -_

I'm snapped back to reality by Dumpers, who was waving a hand infront of my face, which was looking down. Why am I thinking of that? Why now?

"Are you in there?"

"Ah, yes, I just - I dozed off. Is there anythign else to clean?"

"I came to tell you that Eren was doing everything he did from scratch, so you can take one of the bathrooms now."

"Oh. Okay."

I walk away and open the door to a bathroom, open th curtains to the slightest. It's not like anyone here. And a little bit of sunshine to dry my clothes won't hurt.

I close the door behind me and strip my clothes off, then dip them in sink water, to clean them. I wash them and them let them dry, making them block off the sunlight from me, making it dark. I like dark anyways.

I let the bath rub fill in and sat down. I washed myself in the steaming water.

I trace the scars on my wrists, not regretting any of it. It's not what people think they are, they're not THAT type of scars..

I sink down, my hair floating a bit. I stay down for a while.

_I walked down the aisle of my house, beautiful walls. The walls were very formal orange, with two stripes of red. I walked till I reached the door, but what stopped me from twisting the handle open was a lady screaming outside._

_I quickly looked out the window, panic filled within me. She was pointing infront of her. I look to the way she was pointing at, almost scared, but not surprised._

_It was going to happen anyways. The Titans were going to breach wall Maria. Why do we stay at Wall Maria?_

_My eyes widen and I realize the Titan has already been distracted, eating a person up._

_It was horrible. The was he just gobbeled him like that. What kind of mosters are Titans? Why? Why are they feasting on us humans? What's wrong about sheep? They're tasty._

_The sound ofthe shattering bones of that poor victim paralyzed me. The way the Titan's eyes were just not satisfied. They way it hungered for more. I could've helped that person, btu what would a child like me do? Everyone thinks I'm a freak, anyway - -_

"YUMI!"

I jerked out of the water to the sound of Soulful Ginger yelling my name out the door. I gasped and hacked, rubbing my eyes and pounding my fist on my chest.

"Yumi, are you okay in there?"

"Yeah - Yeah, yeah, I'm good, I'm Good."

"The are going to start something up.. Hanji will make some type of party and drink and stuff, celebrating something."

"Oh.. Okay. But I don't drink."

"You don't have to. Just seeing Hanji do something wrong and everyone laughing is good enough."

"I'll ... think about it."

"Okay then. It's just that it's starting now."

"Oh. I guess I don't have much of a choice here."

I get out of the water after I washed myself and I dry myself, putting my now dried clothes on. I shuffeled a bit then opened the door, she was still there.

"Let's so then."

She gave me a smile. We walk together to the place she led me too, surprisingly, Pony-Tail (Hanji :P) was already drunk and so were a few others.

"That escaleted quickly."

"I know what you mean. Being almost the only girl around stinks."

I chuckled at her comment. Maybe she and I can get along just fine. Petra Crusher showed up, drunk.

"Petraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa here to join the fun!"

"Oluo, not again.."

I tilt my head and watch as he tries to flirt, failing. I laugh everytime she slaps him and he continues. I sigh at the stupid people, and sit down. What kind of surprised me was.. um.. Dumpers sat right next to me.

"You're not a fan of Hanji's parties, I take?"

"I'm not much of a partier OR a drinker. I know how it feels like ot be the only SANE one around now."

"I'm glad. Tea?"

I am lost a little, he's being nice. But...

"Yes, please."

He handed me a cup and continued to sip his tea with me in silence. Pony-Tail decided to break our silence as we both rolled our eyes.

"Come on, Yumi! You can't be like Levi! You have to take shot!"

"No thanks. I'd prefer tea."

"Don't be serious like that!"

She pushes my tea cup and it falls on my breasts. THIS SHIT BURNS. I try to wipe it off, clearly guesturing it's hot. I received a napkin from Dumpers. I fought the urge to raise my eye brow and smiled thankfully at him, wiping the tea of off me.

Suddenly, a glass was shoved into my mouth and flipped down, making me swallow it before choking.

"Come on! One shot won't hurt."

I choked anyways and hacked violently. I got on the floor on all fours and almost died. I get patted and hit by Dumpers, helping me out.

"God, Hanji, you could've killed her!"

He is concerned?

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut I didn't~!"

"I'm good, I'm good."

"No you are not 'good'! Come on, get up."

What is going on?

He helped me up and patted my back again. Suspense. He handed me a glass of water and I thanked him. I drank the water and breathed out a sigh.

"Are you better now?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Do you want to go back in there or..?"

"I should hit the hay. After tomorrow IS the exepeition, right?"

"Ah, yes."

"Well, goodnight handsome idiot."

I walked away after waving my arm. I walked into my room, closed the door, took off my clothes and washed my shirt, flopped on the bed, face planting in the pillow.

That's when I realized my mistake. My head rose up and I stared into air.

_**"Oh God."**_

**I love that ending 3 XD! Something, right? Be prepared, for the next chapter contains feels.**


	5. Why Now?

**I'm about to torture my character mentally a little bit so.. Yas. You have been warned. There WILL be feels present in the future, and guess who's there to comfort her majesty? ;D**

_*Yumi's POV.*_

"Yumi, wake up."

It was Soulful Ginger again. Why would anyone wake me up now? I thought the exepedition was tomorrow?

I quickly covered my hands.

"They're doing experiments on Eren and -"

"DID YOU SAY EXPERIMENT?!"

"Y-Yes..?"

My eyes widen and steam comes out from my nose because of my heavy breathing. I look at my clothes, which were now dry and snatched them, putting them on.

I pushed the door open and started to run, her trying to keep up. When I got there, Pony-Tail and Dumpers were standing away from a well. I was confused, until she shot a green smoke and nothing happened.

"What are you doing!? You can NOT experiment on him with OUT telling me!"

I run to the well, seeing Weak-Pants with several bite marks and blood, nothing really working.

"YOU IDIOT!"

After we pulled him out, I was ready to rage on Pony-Tail. I walked up to her and held her by the collar.

"Are you INSANE?! What were you thinking!? That wouldn't accomplish ANYTHING like tha-"

"Calm down, Yumi!"

(MOBLIT! :D) held me back away from her.

"Let me at 'er! LET ME AT 'ER!"

I wiggeled in his arms, trying to break free. I was going to elbow him, but he was innocent. I sighed and calmed down.

"Do I trust letting you go now?"

"Before I punch you and break your teeth, yeah."

He lets go, obviously terrified. I walk up to Weak-Pants and slap the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Oh, nothing, maybe it's just that IF YOU TOLD ME ABOUT THIS YOUR HAND WOULDN'T HAVE GOT HURT!"

"Hey, what's up with you?"

I roll my eyes and cross my arms. He tries to pick up a tea spoon then drops it. He leans to get it, and I mutter an "Oh no." while running towards the boys who were sitting at the table.

"GET DOWN!"

The four of us dodge, and an explosion happens. I flew because I am kind of light. I flew away from the explosion and wiggeled in the air. I end up in the arms of someone bridal style. Dumpers.

"Oh. Hi. Um. Put me down. Please."

He smirked slightly and put me down, and I looked behind us and found the squad with their blades out at his Titan arm. Hanji starts running and gets burned, then he pulls his hand out.

"Why did you shift without permission, Eren?!"

"Excuse me?"

They all turned to me, and considering Dumpers was right beside me, his head just turned.

"Are you guys stupid or something? He doesn't mean to shift! He shifted BECAUSE he picked up the tea spoon!"

I pick it from his hand and show it to them.

"A tea spoon?"

"Yes! He has to have a goal BEFORE he self harms! But did anyone care to ask me?! NO!"

I sigh and place the spoon on the table. The Levi squad bites themselves. I didn't care. I left the room, being eyed suspiciously by Dumpers. Of course this was going to happen.

_**Nothing has changed**_.

_I walked down the aisle of my house, beautiful walls. The walls were very formal orange, with two stripes of red. I walked till I reached my room door, but what stopped me from twisting the handle open was a lady screaming outside._

_I quickly looked out the window, panic filled within me. She was pointing infront of her. I look to the way she was pointing at, almost scared, but not surprised._

_It was going to happen anyways. The Titans were going to breach wall Maria. Why do we stay at Wall Maria?_

_My eyes widen and I realize the Titan has already been distracted, eating a person up._

_It was horrible. The way he just gobbeled him like that. What kind of mosters are Titans? Why? Why are they feasting on us humans? What's wrong about sheep? They're tasty._

_The sound ofthe shattering bones of that poor victim paralyzed me. The way the Titan's eyes were just not satisfied. They way it hungered for more. I could've helped that person, btu what would a child like me do? Everyone thinks I'm a freak, anyway._

_I start running downstairs to my father's lab. My father was a different kind of monster. He was an abuser, a murderer, and a mad man. He was obssesed with the 'top-secret project' he and had been doing this entire time. _

_I started passing all the dead bodies of his.. 'dolls', as he liked to call them. But they were not dolls. They were dead bodies of actual people, dying from his sick tests. I slid the metal door for a creek, but didn't make a sound when I found him kneeling on the ground with hands up .-_

I eventually snapped myself back to reality.

Why now? Why now of all times? Why? Why, why, WHY! Why is this happening? Please, make it stop..

A million thoughts ran through my head as I stormed out of the place. No one quiestioned my outburst, which I was thankful for. It was so tiring to think about this. It was so tiring that coming back here made these awful memories come back with them.

I can't do this. I have to leave. But it's only about one day for the exepedition to start. I brought him in perfect timing. But I can't continue to do this. They have gone for a lot of years, why do they decide that it's time to come back?

I didn't realize I was in my room until I flopped on my bed. I shifted position and laid on my back, looking at the cieling. I'm even afraid of wandering or dozing off. I can't sleep. I won't sleep. I can't see them again. I can't listen.

If anyone really heard my story, they'd think I'm a freak. Like everyone always does. I mean, look at my hair and the way I'm dressed. And my attitude. Some random girl popped from outside the wall and is instantly staying with them. I don't really get why they on't trust him.

Well, they don't practically talk to me either, so I have nothing to worry about, right? So I don't have to worry about them asking about my past, right? THey won't think of me as a freak if I slip it up... right?

"I don't know, I don't know, I DON'T KNOW!"

I put my hands over my eyes and shake my head. I'm so clueless. I should've never came here. I should've stayed outside. No others are having trouble by me. I think. I sigh. Dumpers will hate me, so the others will. It's like his word is law.

"This is a mistake... This is all my fault.."

"What is?"

I jerk upwards, sitting up quickly. I looked at my doorway, just finding Dumpers standing there.

"Um, nothing. Nothing is."

"Doesn't seem like nothing. What are you hiding?"

I let out a cold breath through my nose.

"Never to be told. Trust is not trusted itself. Who knows when the words will be spread?"

He walked out of the room and for the third time , I would've seen a concerned face. Who is that guy? That ain't Dumpers.

I sigh, laying my head to the pillow again. Should I even bother taking my clothes off? I want to rest, but just that, rest. I can't sleep. Or else..

I ended up drifting off in the end.

_I walked down the aisle of my house, beautiful walls. The walls were very formal orange, with two stripes of red. I walked till I reached my room door, but what stopped me from twisting the handle open was a lady screaming outside._

_I quickly looked out the window, panic filled within me. She was pointing infront of her. I look to the way she was pointing at, almost scared, but not surprised._

_It was going to happen anyways. The Titans were going to breach wall Maria. Why do we stay at Wall Maria?_

_My eyes widen and I realize the Titan has already been distracted, eating a person up._

_It was horrible. The way he just gobbeled him like that. What kind of mosters are Titans? Why? Why are they feasting on us humans? What's wrong about sheep? They're tasty._

_The sound ofthe shattering bones of that poor victim paralyzed me. The way the Titan's eyes were just not satisfied. They way it hungered for more. I could've helped that person, btu what would a child like me do? Everyone thinks I'm a freak, anyway._

_I start running downstairs to my father's lab. My father was a different kind of monster. He was an abuser, a murderer, and a mad man. He was obssesed with the 'top-secret project' he and had been doing this entire time. _

_I started passing all the dead bodies of his.. 'dolls', as he liked to call them. But they were not dolls. They were dead bodies of actual people, dying from his sick tests. I slid the metal door for a creek, but didn't make a sound when I found him kneeling on the ground with hand up._

_"Gods, please protect my little daughter. I knew this day would come, and I wouldn't be there for her anymore."_

_My eyes widen in shock. When has he ever been? And what's that supposed to mean?_

_"Dear Gods, hear my plea, watch over my daughter and keep her from anyharm. After all.."_

_His mood and facial expression suddenly shifted from serious and sad to a smug and lousy smirk. _

_"She is my most precious ..." -_

"No!"

I BOLT upwards, sitting and breathing very heavily. My hand was over my chest and I was sweating. I was going to hear that PARTIAL lie again. I couldn't. I got up, wore my outfit, and walked outside. The moon was shining on a tiny part looking like a cliff, and so I decided to sit there.

I curl myself into a ball that I used to do after very day. I'm through with the lies. I can't do this anymore. Why are they back? They shouldn't be back... I never wanted them back. They need to leave.

My breathing was heavier than a rock. I would've jumped off until I heard someone speak behind me.

"Yumi, what are you doing up this late?"

I immediatley regonized the voice.

"I could ask you the same thing.."

"But really, why ARE you up? You were out cold an hour ago."

"An hour? Wow. Well... I guess you could say I had a nightmare."

"I see.."

He sat down beside with crossed legs. I was actually kind of surprised, but decided not to question it.

_*Levi's POV.* _

"So, what's YOUR story, Dumpers?"

I glanced sideways at her, but she wasn't really looking at me. Her chin was buried in her knees and she was looking in practically nowhere in front of her. I looked front again.

"I don't relly HAVE a story, I just have the ability of controlling my emotions. Emotions are for fools. Well.. let's say sometimes."

"I'm glad to hear someone else that thinks the same way."

Wait, what?

I took another glance sideways, but this, she was smiling very weakly. Now I'm just confused. I looke forward again.

We jsut sat there in the peaceful silence. The wind blowing her hair, but the wind wasn't strong enough to move her bang of off her face.

"My dad was a mad scientist."

She suddenly blurted out and I stared. Was she going to actually tell me her backstory?

**Cliff hanger! 3**


	6. You're You

_*Levi's POV.*_

She was curled up in a ball, sitting quietly. She wasn't looking at me, but I knew she was going to tell me her story.

"I - My dad - Well - I .. Just how do I say this.."

She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. I rubbed her back.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.."

"No - I just - I need .. to get this off my chest."

She looks up again and I nod, looking the same direction as her. She hugs her knees and I start to listen to her.

"M-Me and my family were a very wealthy family but he was staying at Wall Maria so he can stay with the idiot's dad to proceed in their stupid "top secret project" thing.. I accidentaly caught my father's documents in his lab while he wasout with Eren's dad and risked to read them. I - I read that he gave my mom a test and put a weird potion or something in her drink at dinner. W-Well.. that thing - I-It was the thing Eren's dad gave him. The one that gave him his powers.. It got my mother sick and .. right after she gave birth to me she.. she d-died from fatigue.. She wasn't strong enough for the p-powers given to h-her.."

She was shaking and stuttering. I gave her a shoulder squeeze, and she swallowed thickly.

"That's why my hair color is different, i-it's a fault in my genes.. A-Anyways, my dad blamed her death on m-me and started to abuse me.. I never got out with out being bullied or called a freak, s-so I stayed inside and did nothing for a living.. My father got madder than he used to be and - and - he started to kidnap people and use them as test subjects or _'dolls' _as he liked to call them... and their dead bodies."

So.. that's why she was uncomfortable with coming here at first.. she hasn't exactly had the perfect childhood.

"I would hear the agonizing screams of pain from the victims from my room and I - I wished to do something other than c-cover my ears and cry till they're over.. th-then came th-the dayof the Titan invasion.. The fall of Wall Maria.. He was gathering some stuff down in his lab and.. he left me a note, this clothes, and the weapons back at m-my room. The note says that I was a burden and I ruined the family and - he told me I ended a life and to never show my face to the walls or - or he will send someone to kill me and .. that's where you come in.."

My eyes widened and a very slight gasp escaped.

"E-exactly.. h-he said that he would s-s-send off someone to kill me and.. he said that he would hire Humanity's Strongest.. I - I wasn't sure why you would accept to kill me.. but then in the letter, my father said he would tell you that .. that I sided with the Titans ag-against humanity.. My father ha- had left me for dead, b-but I made my escape and lived out the walls.."

Her shaking increased and became .. violent.. I wasn't sure if she was done.

I had the urge to just hold her tight.

"One.. one last thing.."

She skept in silence then looked at me.

"If - if you really want to know what's behind my bang, g-go ahead.. I told you all this because I somehow feel safe around you and.. I feel like I can trust you.."

My hand found it's way up her cheek. It was just there, holding her jaw and face. My other hand slowly moved and the back of my hand moved the bang slightly.

Her right eye.

It was ... it was a different color.. It was silver..

"And.. that would be another fault in my genes.."

She curled back into her ball and hugged her knees, then looked at the moon. Her eye wasn't covered anymore since I know now. The moonlight shone on both her space cadet blue and silver eyes.

"You know what the worst part for me is? .. The worst part is that I always tried to stay away from humans in fear of history repeating itself like with Eren and Hanji's experiment.. I fear that.. if I knew someone, and I died, I just KNOW they wouldn't care.."

My eyes widened my head spun to hers. She looked down at the trees below us.

"But there's a bright side about that. At least they won't mourn me. Some freak. I don't deserve their tears. I'm not worth it."

That's it.

I took her head and pressed it to my chest with one hand, my other hand on her back, hugging her and pressing her against me tightly. Her legs were bent and were on my crossed ones. Her hands were on my chest along with her head.

"You're not a freak. You're you. No one can change that."

Her shaking sudenly came back. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her hands clutched on my shirt from the back. Then she started to do something.

She started _crying_.

Her crying was so hard that my shirt would probably leave a stain of tears. All I could do was wrap my arms around her back tightly as she clutched my shirt harder everytime she took a breath of air between her cries.

Once I was told that someone could pass out from crying to much.

She passed out from the exhaustion as I sighed. I carried her bridal style back to her room. On the way, someone heard the footsteps and came out of their rooms. It was Petra.

"Captain?"

I shushed her silently and guestured to the girl in my hands.

"What happened?"

She whispered now.

"She.. She told me her backstory and revealed some secrets. And cried all over me, for that matter."

I pointed at the stain of tears on my shirt, and I wasn't sure if the look Petra gave her was symapthy or jealousy, because Petra was hard to read sometimes.

"I was taking her back to her room so if you please get out of my way."

She looked angered and walked back into her room. I sighed and walked further, then placed the girl on her bed.

I dusted my hands and just as I was going to walk outside, she spoke to me.

"Levi?"

I turned around. She was sitting. It was the first time she actually called me by my name. The first time anyone did, actually. Am I developing feelings for the girl?

"Stay the night.. I don't want to have another nightmare.."

I let a breath through my nose, took off my shirt, and closed the door. As I turned around, she was smiling weakly at me. She scooted and allowed me space.

I laid under the blanket with a hand behind my head and a hand on her back. She hovered a hand over my abs and decided to use a part of my chest that wasn't wet as a pillow.

**lJSKHDNSLGNFKSDhjsfea;l AH , AHA , AH , AH, **_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

**I don't know. I don't know. Fack.**

**But..is that really the end of her story? ;D ?**


	7. Flower Crowns

**TRUTH TIME! 3 ~**

_*Yumi's POV.*_

I was being shaken slightly in my bed, someone trying to wake me up.

"Yumi.. Yumi, get up..."

I recognized the voice as Levi's and turned around to face him. He was smiling. So was I.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You know, you should smile more.."

"Hmm.. I'll think about it."

I grinned and got up, yawing and stretching. Then I realized he was shirtless.

"Um.. why are you not in your shirt?"

"A certain someone stained my shirt in tears and I had to sleep beside you without it because you asked me to."

"Oh.. Sorry about that."

"Ah, it's fine."

He rubbed my head and got off, memories from last night flooded over me. I showed him my eye, but I didn't tell him my other secret, did I? No, I didn't.

I got up and brushed my hair, and I was already in my clothes and surprisingly, so was he. I covered my eye as usual, earning a confused yet sad look from Levi.

"Why are you covering your eye?"

"Well, you know and you're okay with it, but are the others?"

"Don't worry about it, no one can really react on my watch."

A hand was swung over my shoulder. I smiled greatfuly and put my weapons in my pockets as we started walking outside. We stopped when everyone heads turned to us. He tugged my shoulder and patted my back once.

"Go on."

Well, I took a step forward and just stood there awkwardly for while. I took my bang and placed it behind my ear, opening my eyes.

Slight gasps could be heard from everyone, Weak-Pants and Pony-Tail found it cool, Petra Crusher found it .. well, nothing really, Serious and Brownie were okay, but Soulful Ginger..

"What the hell is that? Did you turn into a freak overnight or were you born like that? Oh, is that why your eye is always covered? Weirdo."

Well, I was shocked. She has been the nicest to me since I arrived, but now she does that. Did i do something wrong?

"Petra!"

"What? It's the truth Captain, I mean, look at her. She has weird hair, weird eye, and weird clothes. She is from outside the walls, who knows what she could do. Probably use her eye to hypnotize us or something."

She started moving her hands in a weird matter and I took a step back with my head down. My bang slid fown my face and covered my eye again. I stepped behind Levi and started to whisper.

"I'm - I'm sorry.. I didn't know I'd be much of a bother.. Looks like you were wrong for once, Levi, but I don't judge you for that. In fact, you should judge me.."

I took off by slow steps backwards, then turned around and walked away. I didn't want to run, not wanting it dramatic. I walked outside in the little garden, there were orange daisies at a bush, and I decided to take a bunch and get to work before we leave.

_*Levi's POV.*_

I was officialy pissed.

I was walking behind her to catch up until I was stopped by Petra.

"Leave her be, Captain, she'll probably go freak on you."

"Listen, Petra, just because you like me and I go make a friend, doesn't mean you have to get jealous an go on a sensitive subject."

"A friend? She's barely human!"

"Well, so are you."

I push he away from the arm she was clinging onto and I walk back to the track where Yumi went. She was sitting at a bush of orange daisies, doing something.

"Hey.."

She turned around, then back to her flowers.

"Hi."

"Don't be upset."

"What? I'm not! That's ridiculous!"

She turned to me with a smile on her face that didn't seem fake.

"You're not?"

"Nope! I guess I saw that coming, but I didn't see it from Soulful Ginger, that's all that shocked me, really. But I'm okay!"

"Soulful Ginger? Really?"

She gae me a thumbs up and I sigh in releif.I then feel something on my head. My eyes open and my irises look upwards.

It's an orange flower crown.

"Well, this is something to remember me with, in case I don't come back with you. I've had tons of close calls when I was alone, but I always end up survivng anyways."

She smiles and tilts her head, then puts another one on hers. While she was putting hers, her sleeve slips down just a little, allowing me to see them. Allowing me to see her scars.

"This is to make us linked, so we don't forget. The flowers may wilt, but the memories won't."

She claps her together. I held her forearms and lifted her sleeve. I look down at them, then at her.

"What's this?"

She slips her arm from my grasp and slightly rubs her wrist.

"This isn't really what you think but.. Well, I didn't really finish my story yesterday.."

My eyes widen.

"I will tell you later though! I promise! .. That's if I make it out alive.."

"You probably will."

"I wonder just why you were being nice to me when I firstly arrived? I thought you were going to go "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" on me."

"Well, I didn't really know you yet to be so mean. I know everyone in my squad, including Eren, so I can be like that to them."

She laughs. God. I'm not sure if she's adorable or badass or.. both.

My thoughts stop after a pair of lips touch mine. Well, now I'm immobile. Thanks Yumi.

It was short, quick, sweet, looked fine to me.I was stillquite shocked though.

She got down from her tiptoes, her hand still on my chest.

"Consider this as a thank you. Should be plenty for your time."

"First time?"

A smug smile appears on her face, and I couldn't help but smirk. She smiled and held my hand.

"We should get going, they're probably waiting."

"Yeah."

Just as we turn around, Erwin is there, just watching. My face lightens a shade of pink, and I get caught by the girl beside me.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat ~ , why are you blushing? Is it that Big Buddy (Erwin XD) saw me giving you kissy kissy?"

She teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck you.."

"I'm not ready for that."

As soon as I get it, my head spins and my jaw drops, my face a lighter shade of pink. She chuckled quietly.

"Come on, let's go. I don't really care if she's jelous, she'll have to deal."

She starts running catching my hand. She sways our hands around as she hops and skips while running.

"Hi Big Buddy!"

Erwin smiled at her and nods, then we keep moving, until we hear a scream.

**Don't worry, the scream is Hanji and her Titans, but I was too lazy to write that now. Thank me for fluffy ending! Do eet! I'll probably use that and put it my other fanfictions 'cause oh my God I could imagine that in my upcoming High Scool AU XD JHDAGKFDBLSAfs**. **But oh my God, that kiss man (=_=) ! *Covers face and shakes head dramatically while fangirling.* *Falls off chair. (I actually did, then it popped to my mind..)* HELP. I'VE FANGIRLED AND I CAN'T GET UP.**


	8. Stutter?

**Hey again. I want you to tell me you're reading! I want you to review.. if .. that's okay. :D**

_*Yumi's POV.*_

Thank God the screaming was just Pony-Tail freaking out over her Titans, I got scared there.

Wait, Titans?

"Levi, what's going on here?"

I tugged his sleeve and looked up at him.

"Ah, I see you have nothing to do with this. Well, Hanji captures at least one or two Titans every exepedition and exper-"

He pauses and looks at me. I put my head down.

"Oh.. I see.."

I shake my head out of the thought of experiments and smile at Levi, who weakly smiles back.

"Look, Squad Leader Hanji is losing her shit."

Soulful Ginger elbows her Crusher in the gut and I covered up my snort. Big Buddy suddenly pops up behind Weak-Pants and holds him close, whispering in his ear.

"What do you see? Who is the enemy?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Don't mind me."

He walks away with Levi, who was tugging my arm with him so I can tag along. Surprisingly, he still didn't take off the flower crown.

"Big Buddy, let's be honest here, but that was creepy as fuck."

"Indeed it was, but there was no other wayto ask without it being too clear."

"Am I allowed to know what you're talking about?"

There was an awkward pause between us, and he broke it by sighing.

"Later."

"Oh.. well, I'll hold in my curiosity."

"Which horse will you be taking?"

"I might as well run again."

"Not this time, we'll be out a lot. You can ride behind me."

Levi interjects with a smirk on his face as I cross my arms.

"Aww... I like to run.. Then, who knows? Maybe riding a horse could be fun with a Titan on your tail!"

I jump excitedley and clap twice, earning a shaken head with a smile on his face Levi. When everyone gets into position and Levi rides his horse, before I got on, Not So Soulful Anymore Ginger cut off.

"Where is your horse, freak? Or are you going to run home?"

I took Levi's hand and rid behind him, looking back at her, who's eye is twitching.

"What.. What are you doing!? You can't just - ... Captain, what's that on your heads..?"

"Well," he turns around to face her, "Yumi made that. One for her, one for me, for obvious reasons."

We turn back in triumph, leaving the others in shock, as I laugh loudly.

"ONWARD!"

The horses start to gallop, but I didn't expect them to be .. well, like this. I held onto Levi a little tighter and pulled myself closer.

"F-First time riding, I see?"

I nod, but then realize..

Did Levi just _**stutter?**_

I look for any sign of awkwardness, but realize it's just how close I am to him. Aww, Levi, you are still a handsome idiot, but let's add adorable in there, you handsome adorable idiot.

"Yeah, I like it. They just feel like they're jumping, not galloping."

"It takes time."

The support team makes their move on the Titans that arrive, and Oluo bites his tongue again while I laugh. As soon as we're out in the grass, the scenery changes. I end up leaning on Levi's shoudler.

"Been a while.."

"So, are you going home or will you stay?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm staying. I'm certainly not leaving after I've gotten this close to anyone. Specially you. Bet other girls would want to be in my place. Like Not So Soulful ANymore Ginger over here. Jealous."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS! I HEARD THAT!"

I chuckle and Levi rolls his eyes while smiling. A red smoke escapes. Just as he takes out the smoke gun, I take it.

"Ooh, ooh, let me do it!"

He smiles and rolls his eyes once again, handing me the smoke bottle.. looking thing. I fire it.

"Oooooh ~ Pretty from up close. I used to watch from the edge of the forest."

"Well, not anymore."

A green smoke shows up and we follow the way it leds us, after like, five seconds later, a black smoke shows up.

"Doesn't a black smoke usually mean an Abberant? The ones that you have to kill? Not avoid like other Titans?"

"Yes. Means someone saw one."

"Oh, oh, I'll fire it again!"

I take the smoke without him even answering and fire it.

"Yay!"

Levi chuckles, letting his crew let out small gasps. Oh yeah. They didn't see him smile.

Then it just goes silent. For a long while.

Suddenly, a green smoke.

"Does he usually take this long? When I watch, it seems much shorter.."

Then another guy on his horse shows up.

"A massege to pass on! The right flank has been wiped out!"

"Oi Weak-Pants," I turn to him, still holding on to Levi, "isn't that where your nice blond best friend is? Sweet-Head. He's been nice to me when I arrived, then came Levi, who was surprisingly nicer. Back to the point."

"It is.."

I turn back.

"Don't worry. He's way stronger than you think he is."

I'm not stalking you people, I live out the walls. I know everything.

"Our recon system is partially inoperative! Pass this, onto the left!"

"Hear that, Petra? Go."

"Yes, Captain!"

Her horse goes to the left, and the massenger's goes to the right. I lean over Levi shoulder.

"Do you ever get sick of them calling you "captain" or "corporal" not Levi? I seem to be the only one who's allowed to call people names here.."

"They do as they please, but I think they're just scared of me. And you know exactly why you're the only one allowed."

"Scared? Why? Is it because of the grumpy face? Smile then!"

He gives me a sarcastic grin and looks forward again. I hold the edges of his mouth with my fingers and spread them, making a smile.

"There! A smile you're not making much of an effort for!"

"Geth hyour fingersh out of my moushth."

"How can you even talk?"

I laugh and without further do, I take away my fingers and clean them.

"Am I still allowed to hold you? I don't plan on falling off anytime soon."

"Of course you are. I'm a clean freak, yeah, but you're not going to fall off."

I smile and wrap my arms around his chest and lean my head on his back. A black smoke comes off.

"Eren, you fire it."

"R-Right!"

He takes it and fires it nervously.

"We let is penetrate deep into our formation.."

I give a slight squeeze.

"It's going to be okay.. I hope.."

She comes back, then we enter the forest.

"Ahh, home sweet home."

"Yeah, you should probably stay here."

"Shut up."

"Where do you stay anyways?"

Levi cut off, thank God.

"Well," I point my finger towards the north east, "if you go deep in the north east of the forest, you'll see the steam of the pond. That's how I found it."

"I see.."

I doze off on his back, thinking of what would happen to that house or, most importantly, what would happen to me? I was snapped back, by Weak-Pant's voice.

"Captain!"

I jerk upwards, almost loosening my grip. Levi's eye looked at the corner of his sockets, but I shook it off.

"Captain Levi! Captain! Captai-"

"What?"

He didn't seem to like that I got off his back.

"Well..we're in the middle of the woods! If the center enters alone, we won't know if Titan's are approaching. It seems something's appraoching us from the right.. How are suppose to dodge the Titans or protect the carts?"

I put my forehead on Levi's back. Wow. Eren, you are stupid.

"Eren, look around. Look at all these big-ass trees. The perfect enviroment for 3MD Manuever Gear! If you don't want to do die, think. Even Yumi understands ans she doesn't even use manuever gear."

"I have my own stuff."

I grin while holding on. Then, a black round or maybe one smoke, I couldn't see, came back from behind us.

"A black round!?"

"It's directly from behind us!"

"Must've been whatever came from the right!"

This.. doesn't feel right.. my senses are tingling..

"Draw your blades. If we see it, it'll only be for a second."

With that, a shiver runs down my spine. I hug Levi tighter.

"Levi.."

"Huh?"

"I don't think -"

Suddenly, a female titan comes stomping, killing the reinforcements that came for us.

_Someone else has the powers?_

My grip suddenly tightens and my hands clutch on Levi's green cloak. He immediatley rested his back onto me, trying to make me relax. He understood why I was like that. It wasn't fear of the Titan, it was fear FOR the person IN the Titan.

She jumps over us, trying to get Eren. Then reinforcements appear.

"Reinforcements from the rear!"

She crushes them like they were nothing while covering the nape of her neck.

"It's... intelligent.. it's someone like him.. but it's killing _people_.. Why would it kill people..?"

"Captain! Let's switch to manuever gear!"

"CAPTAIN! YOUR ORDERS!?"

"LET'S GO FOR IT!"

"No!" I turn to them, almost forgetting that I was on a horse and falling, only my hand to be held by Levi, I hide my blush best way possible and keep speaking, "you can't win this one! This is an obvious intelligent person with the same powers as Weak-Pants!"

"SO!? IN THAT CASE, CAPTAIN, WE NEED YOUR ORDERS!"

"Cover your ears."

"I .. um.."

An arm wraps around me, his head pressed against his own shoulder to shield one ear.

I press one ear to my shoulder, then place my hand on Levi's other ear, and take my other hand over my own ear. He shoots whatever the hell that was and it sends a ringing sound into our ears.

I've heard that before, never really knew what it was. Thought it was natural and well.. nope.

**I. NEED. SLEEP. GOOD NIGHT. THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR YOU.**


	9. How Dare You?

_*Yumi's POV.*_

"A noise grenade?"

I turn to him.

"Seriously. How dumb can you be, man."

Levi "Tch"s, which seems like a chuckle to me. I turn back and ignore Levi's explanation. Then, Weak-Pants keeps blabbering about the reinforcements.

"Yumi! I thought you would've been on my side! We have to help these people, you're strong enough! You are stronger when working with the captain, then why aren't you doing anything?!"

"Just, stop!"

There was a pause, and Levi's hand left the rein of the horse and gave my little hand a squeeze. I felt kind of relaxed to know he cared back. It's also good to know that he returns the feelings, otherwise things'd just be so darn awkward. I wonder why he returns them though. I wonder why I even liked this guy in the firstplace. Maybe because of his soft hidden side.

I turn to him, remaining strong as I can, I didn't realize Levi was still holding my hand, because why not.

"Weak-Pants, it's not always about strength, but it sometimes is. Right now, it's not. You can't win this one. She's just like you, but she's a different monster. Her objective here is to capture you, and I suppose we're here to make sure she doesn't. Right now, it's just strategy."

He completley ignores everything I just said and raises his thumb, just to be stopped Levi.

"You aren't wrong, if you want to do it, do it."

Here comes Levi.

"I can tell. He's a real monster. And it has nothing to do with his Titan powers. No matter what power you use to supress him, no matter what cage you put him in. He will never submit to anyone. Eren, the diffrence between your descision and ours, and yes, I include Yumi, is expreience. But you don't have to rely on that. Choose. Believe in yourself. Or beleive in the Survey Corps, Yumi, and me. I don't know. I never have. I beleive in my own abilities, or the choices of the companions I trust. But no one knows how it will turn out. So choose whichever descision you'll regret least."

He ignored again and rose his thumb to bite, just to stopped by Not So Soulful Anymore Ginger.

"Eren! Have faith! Trust us!"

I turn to her.

"You know, I find that real hard to do now."

Levi's eyes go wide and he covers his snort with his hand. I didn't know Levi could snort. I bury my face in his back and wait for an answer.

It's been too long, and we're losing people all along.

"Eren, you're taking too long to decide!"

" . . . I'll go forward!"

"It's going faster!"

"NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD!"

Suddenly we step somewhere where everyone is and a bunch of canons. My eyes go wide as I realize what Levi was doing. I look at him, he was already looking at me in the corner of his eyes.

We smirk and look forward, and the cannons peirce through that Titans skin, keeping it place.

"Are you taking it alive?"

"Yes."

"W-What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry," he turns to me, smiling, " we're just going to get whoever's inside outside."

I sigh in relief.

"Advance a little bit further, then you might as well rest. Then change into 3D Manuever Gear. You guys will be on your own for a while."

"Wait, where are you going? Don't leave me alone on this thing.."

"You'll get the hang of it, I'm sure. Erd, you're in charge. Once you're in enough distance, hide Eren, and take my horse."

He rubs my head, messing my hair a bit, but I managed to keep my flower crown on. He jumps off and away.

"Well, that was a thing. Well, horse, cooperate, or I'll give you to your daddy jerk Jean."

Eren suddenly burst out laughing.

-Later.-

"So that was his plan? I can see he hasn't told any of the new troops, but why wouldn't he tell you when you've all been in the Survey Corps for so long?"

"I don't know, honestly."

"Well, there's someone who can become a Titan, or a spy helping them, in the Survey Corps."

"A spy? Is that possible?"

They all look at me.

"What.. Yes, I was from the outside, BUT I HAVE NO REASON WHATSOEVER TO BE AN ASSHOLE."

"At any rate, the Commander is certain. I'd imagine the soldiers who were told of the plan, were those who surived the past five years."

"I see.. so that's it."'

"It must be. Understand, Eren? That's why."

"Yeah, if that's the reason, I understand. He's assuming that five years ago, when Wall Maria was breached, a spy has infiltrated our ranks.. And that's how he narrowed down the possibilities."

"Then the spy killed Sonny and Bean?"

"Sonny and Bean?"

"Hanji's Titans."

"Oh."

"Back then, the Commander asked me about that."

".. That's what Eren's question meant?"

"Maybe if we could've answer it, we could've participated in this plan. I doubt that anyone could've back then, though."

"I knew. But I didn't say anything. Do know why?"

"Because you're lying to make yourself feel better?"

"No!"

I chuckled, then Petra asked.

"Then why?"

"What, you can't tell? Well, I should've expected that from the likes of you. You have yet to reach my level."

"Hey, are you copying Levi again?"

"Hey! Levi doesn't sound like that!"

"Do you think the Commander was wrong?"

Erd suddenly asked Eren.

"Well.. I can't say he was right, either. If we knew there was a Titan informed in our operations, we would've dealt with this in a different way."

"..No.. it wasn't wrong.."

"What wasn't wrong? How many do you think died for no reason?"

"Eren, after the fact, it's easy to say: "We could've done something else." However, no one knows how things will turn out. And even so, you have to make a choice. You must. The lives of a hundred fellow soldiers.. or the lives of all the humans within the walls.. The Commander made his choice. He chose to let those hundred die. Eren, you don't know it yet, but you will soon. The reason Erwin Smith is entrusted with humanity's hope, the Survey Corps."

"Just look at how Captain Levi trusts him!"

"If you live that long ... "

I shoot Oluo a glare.

Then suddenly, we hear wild screams, of maybe the Female Titans. Then they stop shortly after.

"What. Was That."

"It.. could be that female Titan."

"Okay, stay calm, wait for Erwin's command."

... After a while, the blue smoke came.

"Blue is retreat.. we can go?"

"Seems like it!"

Brownie takes out his blue and shoots it.

"We're retreating."

"You heard the man. Let's go see what the bastard inside looks like."

They put the gases to their Manuever Gear.

"Will we really find out who it is?"

"It's thanks to you."

"I didn't really do anything."

"You had faith in us."

Classic.

"That's the result of you trusting us back then. Making the right choice isn't easy."

"Hey.. don't spoil him Petra.. What did he do anyway? He's pathetic. He kept whinning. Well, comign back alive on your first excursion is pretty good. But it doesn't count until the mission is over. Listen, kiddo, the exepedition lasts until you're home in bed.."

"Jeez, I knew that.."

We started using manuever gear.

"Oluo, Petra, you guys pissed yourselves and cried on your first mission."

"HEY! DON'T SAY THAT! HE MIGHT STOP RESPECTING ME!"

I couldn't. I started laughing so hard.

"It's true?"

"It sure is, and I didn't, by the way, Eren."

"IDIOT! I KILLED MORE TITANS THAN YOU, BAKA!"

"Yumi probably killed more than you, and kill count isn't all that makes you a soldier."

"Shut up, baka!"

I was waiting for Brownie to speak. Still laughing my ass off.

"Petra, does that mean it happened in mid-air and splattered everywhere?"

Oh God.

I wheezed and laughed harder that my eyes were going to tear up.

"I can totally picture it now, BAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Shut up! Do you think you're in a picnic?! We're still outside the walls! ... and I didn't either, by the way."

"Oh my GOD this is perfect! I can't, my sides hurt!"

Then suddenly, a green smoke.

"Hey! Is that from Levi?"

"It should be, hold on."

He shot a green smoke, signaling where we are. We kept moving on our manuever gear, then I spotted someone under us.

"Levi...? Wait.. It's not Levi!"

Suddenly, it charges forwardat Brownie, striking his manuever gear line. And he hangs on a tree.

"Gunther?! What!? Why?! Gunther!"

Eren suddenly gasps, at the sight. Brownie's neck was torn, his head hanging to the side by a line of flesh. His eyes were looking to the back of his head, and there was no sign of life anywhere.

"How dare you!?" I get angry then breathe... then,

_**"You're on."**_

**Nice ending? NICE ENDING!? *PANICS* sorry.**


	10. It Was Her

_*Yumi's POV*_

"Eren! Don't stop! Onward!"

Petra Crusher flew by and threw Eren aside.

"But.. Gunther.."

Then that person appeared infront of Eren.

"Who are you?!"

"PROTECT EREN AT ALL COSTS!"

"Erd, what should we do!? Where should we go?!"

"There's no time to reach the horses! Head for the HQ as fast ad you can!"

"You guys go!" They all looked at me as I took out my into a combat stance in the air, "I got this!"

"But we can't leave - "

"I SAID GO!"

They all furrow their brows and turn to leave with their gear. The person pays attention to me as I throw myself forward, holding my scythes carefully. I swing the sychtes and they duck and dodge the scythe attack, but they didn't dodge my knee. My knee kicked forward and the person was sent flying, then back to me, making us clack weapons.

"Who are you, Female Titan?! Why do you want Eren!?"

Silence gave away and I landed backwards, flipping and landing on my feet. I started to run, them hovering over me. I turn my scythes into shotguns and turn around, facing her Majesty Mysterious.

I start shooting, and she barely dodges the attacks. Some of my bullets cut through her clothes, and some even into her skin. Then she disappears.

I look at the squad to see if they're okay, they're still moving in a distance. I stood and waited. Then I shot one bullet from each shot gun.

"COME ON!"

I reloaded and shot two more, waiting for her to appear. I peeled my eyes and listened and used my sense of feeling carefully for any vibrations of breathing in the air. That's how I used to find Titans when I stayed outside. I was out here for long.

Suddenly a big boom comes from behind a tree and steam flows everywhere. Now THAT steam? NOT MY POND.

She starts running and I jump on her head, turning her attention to me.

"Hey! The fight here is with me! Until you're done with me you're allowed to leave!"

I shoot her head and her hand swing over, I climb it and start running over it playfulliy.

"Tahaha! Nahaha! This is fun!"

I turned back to my scythes and slashed her hand and arm as I ran. I jumped over and cut the middile of her face, then hurt her jaw.

"Now you can't chew me! Hahahaha!"

Out of the blue, I catch the squad coming and attacking.

"What are you doing?! I thought I told you to retreat!"

"We came to help!"

Erd pretends to attack, distracting it, then Oluo and Petra attatch their manuever gear to it's face, and strike the eyes with their blades.

It stumbles backwards and falls on a tree, then cover's it's neck. They look to Erd, and he guestures the armpit. They nod .Then I nod, too. We started attacking the armpit muscles, but I go extra quickly.

My scythe, or generally, this material, is unbreakable. If it hardens it's skin, it won't be of any use.

We go on for a while, then we give Erd the final hit after the arms drop.

"Now, the neck!"

Suddenly, one eye open, and the Female Titan bites Erd. It chomped him in half, and spat away the other half. We stood in shock for a while, then Not So Soulful In Both Ways Anymore Ginger starts to panic. She goes down low. Then it starts running towards her.

"Petra! We need to regroup! PETRA!"

Too late. The Female Titan struck it's foot, sticking Petra to a tree, blood splattering everywhere. Now the Petra Crusher was truly crushed, just like her spine.

I was suprisingly sad for the Not So Soulful In Both Ways Anymore Ginger, even though. Suddenly, Petra Crusher stuck his manuever gear to the Titan's neck.

"No! Don't!"

"Oi.. Die!"

It suddenly hardens it's skin, breaking Oluo's blades. It kicks him away quickly, he hits a tree, and falls to the ground dead.

I stay in mid-air.. it watches me closely. I'm thinking of a plan, and I'm way swifter to dodge it's attacks. I hear Eren. Screaming as he comes closer. The Titan changes it's attention to him.

"Hey! I'm not done yet!"

I scream and hurt the ankles, but the Titan's refused to fall, instead, an attack from the side of it's fist sends me flying.

I make eye contact with Eren for five seconds. I smile weakly, and before I knew it, I was hit in the torso by big Titan knuckles.

I fly all the way to, guess what, my pond. I fall in the water, immobile. The tiny space between my eye lids allowing me to see nothing but blue water, with sunlight shining on it. My hands and legs were moving upwards as I sank. My hair floated in front of my eyes. Bubbles hopped and skipped all the way to the top from my nose and my mouth.

_So it ends here?_

_I never thought I'd die PROTECTING someone.. I thought I would die alone, no one giving a fuck. No one probably does right now, now that I'm sinking. But... Levi.. _

_I knew he was lying when he said he had no past. Everyone does. He has a past, and I want to know. But if he doesn't want to tell me, maybe it's more painful than what I've been through?_

My lungs screaming and shrinking for air. I could feel tears from my eye join the other water. My clothes floated forward. The blood was dried, so it kept stuck to my clothes, but only for a little while.

I just hope Levi doesn't mourn me..

_"Yumi!?"_

I heard some one call me in a very far distance.

_"Yumi, where are you?!"_

I immediatley recognized the voice to be Levi's.

I wanted to scream out, but not a muscle moved. Levi kept calling, but that one statment was that caught my attention and awoke me back to reality.

_" ... Please.. Not again.."_

My eyes widened and my body tensed in the water. I turned my weapons into daggers and put them at the edges of my wrists. I flicked my wrists, cutting through cleanly. Blood flew through the water.

_Perhaps there's another way to resolve this._

_*Levi's POV.*_

That voice.. that's Eren's voice.

"Don't tell me.."

We only told him to transform on emergencies! Emergencies mean ... -

"Yumi!"

Thats the only thing I say when my eyes run wide. I immediatley change course.

Then I see him. The first corpse.

It's Gunther's.

He was hanging on a tree by one manuever gear line, and his neck was sliced, his head to the side, hanging by a line of flesh.

Then I see Erd. Or.. at least, half of Erd.

Then Oluo. He was on the ground with a line of blood from his mouth.

Then there was Petra. Petra was against a tree, spine broken, and a trail of blood from her nose and mouth to the back of her head.

I couldn't find Yumi, though.

I searched everywhere until I started to call out her name

"Yumi!?"

I kept going around searching.

"Yumi, where are you?!"

I beg you, answer.. I lied about my past, I do have one, but I don't want to share it.. I promise when we get the hell out of here with Eren, I'll tell you all about it! Just..

"... Please.. Not again.."

-_Levi's Past-_

_I went around, searching for the two idiots. My sister and the girl I loved._

_"Mia! Iyu! Where the hell are the two of you?!"_

_I looked around, searching and scanning. Yes, I maybe an underwolrd thug, but I do come check on my older sister and my love, as she wanted me to call her, was no sign of either of them._

_I kept searching, looking everywhere. But then I spotted something that horrified me. _

_Iyu was standing over Mia holding my sister tight. Maya's left side, of her entire body, it wasn't there. _

_It was bitten._

_Blood and organs were everywhere, and my lover was crying over my sister's corpse. They were best friends._

_I felt the tears fall from my eyes, rolling down my cheeks to my chin and on the ground. Then I spotted something I didn't before._

_There was a shadow. A big shadow. Above was standing, tears from her eyes. I looked at the source of the shadow and my eyes widened._

_A Titan._

_Over her._

_With an open jaw._

_With sharp teeth._

_"Iyu! Watch out!"_

_One tear drop dropped from her eye. She knew. She knew it was there. She mouthed me:_

_"Stay strong. Arigatou, Levi."_

_Her face was blocked by teeth, clsoing over her. Her body was in the Titan's mouth, there was no blood. Not much, at least. It bit her from her torso, and her legs were outside. It flipped it's head and swallowed Iyu, then took my sister's corpse from her foot and dropped her in it's mouth. _

_Tears cascaded down my face. I lost two of the most important people in my life. To one Titan. _

_I dove forward screaming, doing flips and cutting them apart. I was going so fast, I almost couldn't see what I was doing. _

_When I killed them, I stood over the Titan killed Iyu and Mia with a plain straight face._

_"I will."_

_-End ;-;-_

After the corpses in a while, there was Eren, being eaten. Well, not technically. Then someone keeps hitting it to get Eren back. I took her by the side.

"What the - ?!"

"Don't do anything reckless. .. Is he alive?"

"He's alive. If only you'd protected Eren, this wouldn't have happened!"

I looked at her, then took a second glance to make sure my eyes weren't fooling me.

"You're that friend from back then..."

She keeps looking at me, then I speak up.

"Maintain this distance. When the timeis right, we'll strike to get Ere - "

Before I even completed, I was cut off by the sight I seek. Another Titan, Another Female one. It punched the other blonde one with hardened knuckles.

That Titan had brown hair just as short and hazel eyes. Who on earth could THAT be?

I held the girl back as we witnessed an intense fight in hand to hand combat between the two female Titans.

They both know how to harden skin. So it was kind of impossible for any of them to be knocked out.

Or so I thought.

The one that has Eren raises her leg to the side and bend it, then turns backwards to try and give a heel kick with hardened skin. Instead, the other Titan held her foot and flipped her mid-air.

But then, the one that has Eren held her foot and sept her off her feet too, knocking her on the ground. She beat her up with a hardened knee, then made sure it couldn't move. She then proceeded to turn whoever that Titan was on their stomach.

She put her face down and formed a shadow over the nape of the neck. She bit it out, but not deep enough to get who's inside, so they can capture them like they did with Eren.

But then I saw one thing that made me get second thought about allowing that.

I saw petals. Orange daisy petals, coming from a flower crown. A person in blue hair and a white, grey, and black outfit stood inside.

Realization hit me twice.

It was _**her.**_

_"So, long story short, I found his papers one day. He isn't very good at hiding them. But I couldn't read enough because...Well! I did say it's a long story! For now, I gotta go, bye bye!"_

_"Go where?"_

_"Well, since there's no point in hiding it, I live in the Forest Of Giant Trees. A certain place in the forest has a pond and a tiny house. That's where I stay!"_

"Why? Why aren't you staying inside the walls?"

_"That would be none of your buisness, Dumpers__**.**__"_

_"What's this?"_

_"This isn't really what you think but.. Well, I didn't really finish my story yesterday.. I will tell you later though! I promise! .. That's if I make it out alive.."_

_"You probably will."_

Oh God it was _**HER.**_

_She had the same powers as Eren.._

_That's how she knew so much about controling them.._

_That's what she meant when she said she wasn't done.._

_That's what her scars meant.._

My body immediatley tensed and froze and my eyes widened when I saw that it ate her the same way the other Titan ate Iyu.. The exact same way. And one thing was mouthed by the girl with closed eyes.

_"Stay strong. Arigatou, Levi."_

Her closed right eye let one single tear drop roll down, as she was swallowed.

_She said the exact same thing._

_It was the exact same situation._

_I was not going to let this happen._

_**Not again.**_

**I'm sorry. You're allowed to kill me, but it won't stop me from writing XD**


	11. Hell

_*Levi's POV.*_

I kind of jump in out of temper after I'd told the girl to wait, which is ironic and definetley unlike me. Plus, I was going too fast that it has no chance to regenerate it's skin. I was doing that to get Yumi, and only her. In addition, Eren.

I was moving too quickly, but now I'm used to it so I can see what I'm doing. When it was cornered on a tree, and it's arms were down, the other idiot came from the back to take the neck. The Titan knew and rose it's hand.

"Don't!"

I shoved the idiot and landed on the arm incorrectly, spraining my ankle, but continuing to fight. I then open the jaw line by cutting it, and the two people we needed were inside.

I grabbed Yumi and Eren under my arms and used my manuever gear on a tree and stood against it.

"Eren!"

"He's alive. You always concentrate on the main objective. Did you not want to save him? Is he not such an important friend?"

We used our manuever gear and got back to the others, and whatever substance on the two idiots I was holding wore off.

I put Eren in the closest cart I found, and Yumi is the cart that was closest ot me.

I went to my squad, Petra's corpse, specifically, and removed her patch, as memory. In the last couple of minutes I wasn't treating her very well, might as well keep this.

I then find a person yelling at commander Erwin.

"Ivan's body was right infront of us!"

"But it was surrounded by Titans!"

"Enough. We will declare them missing."

"Listen to the Commander, you brat."

"Move out."

We start walking away.

"Do you two have.. NO HUMAN FEELINGS AT ALL!?"

"Oi! Deitar! You're taking it too far!"

We mount our horses and we start to move. I would slow down once in a while to check if Yumi's awake, nothing.

Just then, Titans arrive. They were chasing the brat "Deitar" with a body behind him and a friend beside him.

He drops Ivan's body and his friend gets caught. He tries to help, but his friend was already pulled in. He was then caught in between the hands of one of the Titans, but then the girl from back then, the one important friend of Eren's helped him out.

Other Titans are appearing, and we have nothing to do.

"What are we going to do!?"

I slow down beside them.

"Dump the bodies."

"What?! But -"

"We have no choice. Dump, the bodies."

"Are we really doing this?!"

There was a dramatic pause, and the bodies are getting dumped.

"Every time we lose bodies, and these guys aren't any special."

Just then, Petra's head pops out from her bag and her body drolls away, and I speed up back to my original pace.

After a while, we give the horses some rest. I dismount my horse in front of Deitar and look him in the eye.

"Heichou .. I.."

"This proves he was alive. To me, at least."

I out my hand forward, Petra's patch in my hand.

"This was Ivan's."

He looks at it an takes it, then holds it closer and begins to cry.

"Heichou.."

I mount my horse and get moving at the orders of Erwin.

We arrived behind the wall, and a man comes running up to me.

"Captain Levi! My daughter, she's in your squad, I'm Petra's father!"

Oh.. Wonderful..

"Before she sees me, I wanted to talk to you. She sent me this letter. She mentioned that you respected her abilities enough to let her join your squad. That she was going to devote herself to you."

Wait, what?

"Well, I guess she's too starry-eyes to consider how her father feels! Ahaha. Well, as her father, I think it's too early for het to marry. She's still so young, with so much to experience.."

Petra knows I didn't like her, and I woulnd't just marry her with this crap going on. And now, she's gone, and you tell me she has so much to experience?

I then notice the people yelling at Erwin, while I keep a straight face and walk forward.

_*Yumi's POV.*_

My eye sight was very groggy, and I couldn't really see anything, or hear. There was an annoying ringing sound in my ear and my body was too weak to move for now.

"Cap ... i ...daughter ... squad ... ra's fath .. !"

That's all I could from most of what I heard, but I quickly understood and began to try to listen more.

"Bef ... ees m ... nted to talk ... letter .. tioned .. you respe... abili ... join ... squad ... she .. devo... to... you.."

I'm trying to make this, but it's hard, but from what I understood, "devote to you.". There might have been something in between, but it looks like Petra really liked Levi.

"Guess .. starry-ey... consi... feels.. early... mar.. youn... experie..."

I can't make that one, but I made "young" and "experience". Is he saying she's too young and has a lot to experience? Is that it? Does he not know she's dead?

I mentally sigh, and close my groggy eyes and shut the world down, and go back to my slumber. I'll ask how I'm alive later on.

_*Later.*_

My sight is still groggy, but whatever surface I was on was way more comfortable. It felt like a mattress. Am I in a bed? What's wrong with me?

The sound of very silent and slight breathing feet away made my eyes fully open. I got up and sat, leaning heavily on my elbow. I rub my eye with my other hand, and I then see the person breathing as Levi, lying on a couch, and he was doing what seemed to be sleeping.

I blinked a few moments, just to check. I then liften the blanket and threw my thighs off the bed. My feet made very slight contact with the ground since I'm so short. I apply pressure to my knee in attempting to get up, ending in me leaning with my hand on a random table beside me.

My entire body was aching, but why? It was just a hit, and besides, I did get into my Titan form and try and help.

I then realized, now Levi knows. He knows now that I have the powers too. What would he think of me now? A freak? A monster? I do have full control, and I did teach Eren everything I know, but will he still like me?

Wait, the real question, did he even like me in the first place?

I looked at him, and I couldn't beleive it.

The flower crown was still on his head, not one flower wilted or one petal removed.

I remember the last words I said, I knew whatever his past was had to do with this emotional shock and the strength he has. I wouldn't force him to tell me whatever his past is, and I'm sure it might as well be painful to know.

I think I'm in enough pain, eh?

I then remembered.

The squad.

Their corpses. They all flashed through my mind. All their death scenes passed through my memories.

I told them to head back! Why did they return? Why couldn't they just leave me? It cost them their own lives, when it could've cost only mine! They were what distracted Eren! They were what got me hit! They were what got me unleashed! But why?! WHy couldn't they just listen?! It.. It's their fault.. but at the same time, it's mine..

I didn't try to stop them.. It's all my fault..

I'm sure Levi hates me now.. I'm sure he always will.. Like everyone else..

I got up and winced every step I made, and I moved swiftly and silently, not making a creek. I took my clothes and put them on like I always do when I wake up. My arm stretched too much, and a wound on my shoulder reopened.

How'd that even get there?

I cursed mentally as I put on my shirt and my hood, hand on my shoulder. I took one last glance at Levi, and put a tiny scrap of paper on the random table that happens to be there.

It was night-time, and surely no one was awake. So it was my chance now. I could leave before I could make it worse for anyone. They all hate me. They all think of me as a monster. I'm a freak. And it's obvious.

I take heavy, but yet light as possible steps as I left the building. I walk outside of the place, and it's nothing but moonlight shining on me. The flower crown on my head, under my hood. It was one thing I'd keep. For memories. Good and bad.

Really, I was on the verge of tears. I didn't want to leave, but they would want me to. Erwin, Levi, Hanji, Mike, Eren, Mikasa, heck, maybe even Armin!

I endangered people, and they died because of me. I knew I should've never agreed to go with Eren. I knew, but deep down inside I wanted to know what it was like.. What it was like to have friends, or have a life behind the wall..

Hell.

Being alone is better. You don't have to mourn anyone. You don't have to be broken over and over, and when you die, no one will notice a worthless peice of shit like you.

What am I even doing? What's my purpose? Am I really..

My eyes widen and I remember my father's words.

_"She's my most precious...doll.."_

Yeah.. That's it..

I'm just another doll of his.. I wasn't even suppose to exist..

Then why do I?

Is that my purpose?

Being my father's doll?

His _**experiment?**_

I was standing right at a cliff, looking into the moon. I was so close to the edge you could say I could slip and fall to my death.

Wait.. fall to my death..

I might.. I might as well end it here.. But giving up? It was never my thing.. I've made it this far.. but for what? What is it that I'm living for? I've been alone my hole life, why do I even try?

What is my motivation? Is it to please my father?

To pay for my mistakes?

Is that it? Am I torturing myself?

Am I even worth torturing?

After all...

I left myself slip up, gravity grabbing me by my face.

"I _am _just a doll.."

**Lawl, and I'll leave it at that! Cliff hanger! WOOHOO! Will she jump? If she does, will she make it? Will she be saved? WHO KNOWS? HEUHEUHEUHEUE**


	12. Long Enough

_*Levi's POV.* __(SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN.)_

I awoke in the middle of the night, and the moolight was locked by the curtains, only a creek of light.

I stretched and yawned silently, hoping not to wake up Yumi if she's still asleep.

I merely rubebd my eyes, just poking them to refresh them. .. A little. I couldn't really see a thing but a creek of light making the room lit up, but only a bit.

I noticed a white object on the table next to me, and I got curious.

My head pushed itself to the sides, to check what the item was.

It was a scrap of paper, with something written on it.

I then rubbed my eyes again so I can read properly, which was very hard in the dark. I'm not a fan the dark, but it's one of the times where Titans are enabeled and shut down.

I barely yawned, and a "tch" escaped for some reason. I started to read whatever was written as I squinted at the paper I was holding over my face. I didn't bother sitting, I'm still lying down on the couch.

I started to read it.

It was..

A Note?

"_I don't know what to say. I ruined everything. It was all my fault. I didn't stop them. It wass just all my fault. I'm merely one of my father's dolls, as I recall him saying as his last words. I told them to get back to the head quarters, but they didn't. I know what you think of me now, what everyone does, that I'm a monster, a freak.. I've always been a freak, and I knew I shouldn't have came. For all I know, it wasn't all bad. I met you, and I at least got a kiss from you. Or, shall I say, I kissed you? You shy guy. Anyways, my point is.. It wasn't all bad here, but it was my fault it turned bad from the start so I .. I'm going to go. Go away. Forever, probably, no one needs me, really. Not even you. You're way stronger than anyone in this world, Levi, and I admire that. It's not the only thing I admire about you, but I admire your will and motivation. I don't have anything, neither do I weild the strength. Even if I did, I never deserved it. I just wanted to say goodbye, you know? I knew you were lying when you sai dyou had no past, because everyone does. And really, I bet it's just as painful to remember as it is to say, so I don't need to hear it. I.. Just wanted you to remember me. If you'd like to, forget me, but I'll never forget you. Thank you, Levi, for everything._

_Sincerely,_

_... ... ... ... -Y."_

My eyes widened at the words I read. How could she say that? Why would she say that? How could she think that we thought that of her? In her condition, she won't even make it two miles!

I got up quickly, panicking a little. The bed she was in was just as I expected it to be after I read all that.

Empty.

I then looked at the ground, and smirked.

"You're not smart enough to take of the mud prints from your boots? Really?"

I then wipe the smirk of my face and start to silently run, hoping not wake anyone up. The moonlight shone on the floor, making it easier and better for me to keep track of her.

A million thoughts ran through my mind and I ran after the foot-prints of her. I can't lose another person I like, right?

...Right?

I mentally sighed. I hope she hasn't done anything to herself, or where she's heaidng. Is she heading home?

No.. these tracks, they go away from the walls. If so, where IS she going? These tracks only leas to one end which is -

I stop in my own tracks as I see the girl I was looking for at the cliff, just staring at the moon. Just then, I hear her saying something silently.

"I _am _just a doll.."

What was that suppose to mean?

She then leans forward, slipping up, and falling to her own death.

I wasn't going to allow that. I wouldn't _**dare**_.

I ran up to her and wrap my arms around her arms and shoulders, as if holding her back from a fight. I pulled her back, and she almost looked bewildred. I then flip out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? You're injured and you need rest, and just now you were giving up your own life?! What's wrong with you?! Why would you think that we would think of you such thoughts?! None of us had even gone one centimeter close to the thought of that, so what the heck are you doing!?"

There was a silent pause between the two of us. Her eyes then tear up and her lips tremble while her eyes twitch. She turned to me, on her knees.

"Why..."

"What?"

"Why are you.. I .. I didn't do any good since I came.. so why.. why are you.."

Out of the blue, she starts to cry.

"I just don't get it! What am I doing or what my purpose is! If I'm no good, then why do I exist?! I'm just one of my father's dolls! I've brought nothing but trouble since I came! It was all my fault! I didn't stop them! And I already showed you my true colors, then why do you still think of me as a person?! Am I not a monster?!"

"No you're not, dammit!"

"I let those people die! I just met them, and I let them die! I wanted to know what it was like to have friends, and I think I'm having second thoughts.. I just..I don't need to exist.. I might as well kill Titans from the outside.."

"Why not from the inside?"

Her face suddenly straightens, and she wiped the tears from her eyes and face.

"Because .. I can't.. I'm weakling. A loner, who should be left alone, to die alone."

She starts to get up, but I hold her wrist and pull her, slamming her head against my chest, and her arms on the floor.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

Then, silence.

Just utter silence.

Then, trembling could be felt, and her whimpers could be heard. She then began to cry and wrap her hands around my torso.

It was like that other night all over again, but it was different this time.

I wanted to turn my head to check if there were any people there, but I was .. kind of occupied here.

_-Next Day-_

"Oooh ~ look! I found them!"

The sound of Hanji and her head hovering over me was absloutley terrifying. And what does she mean, "found them"?

"Wake up, love birds."

I felt the mere precense of another heavy obejct lying it's head on my torso and a little hand placed on my abs.

My eyes look down, and the other eye looks up at me, kind of confused.

Until realization hit.

She jumped off of me, and jumped right back when she discovered she was at the cliff.

"Woah there, calm down Lovie Dovies, We were looking for you since we found neither of you last night."

Yumi looked down, guiltly.

"Oi? What's wrong with her?"

"Hanji, later."

"Ah, I see, love stuff?"

"Number one, no. Number two, could you stop that? It's not like nobody knows you like Erwin."

A moment of silence passed between the three of us, then Hanji's face shines bright red.

"Am I really... that obvious..?"

"Yup."

Yumi joins the conversation with a smirk on her face.

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T SLEEP ON HIM!"

"Hey! I have issues!"

"Probably sexual ones."

"Oh that's it."

Yumi bolts off and Hanji, creating a tiny cat fight as they tumbeled away from the cliff. Just then, they stop at the feet of one person.

Erwin.

Yumi's leg was in Hanji's stomach, and her hand was pulling on her hair. Hanji's finger was at the edge of Yumi's mouth, holding it to the side, and her other hand was on Yumi's stomach in a fist.

They pause, and Erwin just looks amused at the two children at his feet.

Hanji jumps up first, dusting herself, chuckling nervously.

"Eheheh! Erwinnnuuhh.. We were just .. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

Hanji turns back at Yumi, and Yumi winks and raises her pinkie and her thumb, shaking her hand in the air.

"You. Are Evil."

"Looks like you're the one having sexual issues now!"

She laughs as she used Hanji's own words against her and walks up to me, lending me a hand.

I take it and stand up.

"That was a thing.."

"You are kind of pure evil."

"It was just for fun!"

"Anyways," Erwin inturrupts, "I came here to inform you that you ha an inquiry, so they can decide where you stay."

"Oi, oi, I'm not going with Military Stink-bags."

"Well, we'll be speaking of that at court." He turns and walks, then stops and points at Hanji "And you and I will have a conversation later on."

He continues walking as Yumi laughs evily. We then shortly follow the walking.

"I think they'd look adorable together, don't you, Levi?"

"They probably would, seeing how strategic Erwin is and how jumpy Hanji is."

"Sounds like a certain couple, doesn't it now?"

She smirks and pokes me twice with her elbow.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"In what?"

"The inquiry.."

"Oh," she put her hands behind her head, "I have everything under control. Literally."

"Oh?"

"Yep."

She was hinting at her powers.

"You have complete control over your powers?"

"And not just that, I taught Eren too. I don't think I cause any danger! Although.."

Her arms and shoulders slump down, and so does her head. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey.. People die all the time, and that's not our choice, neither is it theirs. It just happens."

"I guess.. You can say so.. but they did have a choice.."

"Don't make me push you off this cliff for fuck's sake."

"Fine, fine."

**And here ya'll have it! 3 Hanji and Erwin has been one of the fresh ships I found. At first, I found it weird, but then it got to me too hard :P I want to draw fanart for it, but I suck. XD**


	13. I HEARD THAT!

_*Yumi's POV.*_

Later in the afternoon, everyone was at the inquiry waiting for me. I walked casually to the door and opened it with both my hands, two guards pointing guns behind me.

I looked in awe at the place. I didn't know a place could hold this much people..

"Woah.."

Just then, he pushes the gun in my back harshly.

"Ow!"

"Get moving!"

"Hey, I can walk on my own, thank you very much. Scum-bag.."

I then continue to walk to the middle of the place then they hand cuff me in a metal and put me to the ground.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"You have to stay hand cuffed."

"Oh for fuck's sake.."

Just then, the judge comes in and pats on the desk twice, then sits down.

"Well then, let's begin. Yumi, with no second name as written here, we have concluded that you have the same powers as Eren Jaeger, am I correct?"

I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Yesss, I have the same powers as Eren, what's the big deal here?"

"It's said here that the Titan you formed looks nothing like you."

"That form would be how I would've originally turned out."

I could sense Eren and Levi moving. Literally, from the corner of my eye, Eren is just as shocked as Levi.

"Oh?"

"Ugh, it's a long story."

"We have the time."

"OH MY GOD WHY IS THIS SO FRUSTRATING?! Okay, okay, my father was associated with Dr. Grisha Jaeger in his top-secret test thingy, and he tried it on my mother. My pregnant mother. When my mother got my birth, the substance affected my genes, making my hair look this color and my eyes are different."

I flip my head back, revealing a silver hidden right eye.

"And, well, my mom died and my father took the blame on me. What else do you need?"

"It's said you live outside the walls."

"That also has to do with my dad. On the day of the invasion, my father gave up on me since the powers I was given and told me to get away from the wall and my mother'sseath was my fault and that I'm a disgrace blah blah BLAH, and I kind of stole one of his tests, he didn't give it to me, I took the material I use as my weapons for survival and I used to stay at the Forest of Giant Trees. Any more questions?"

"About your powers.."

"APAPAPAP- I don't need to hear it. I have complete control over my powers and I even taught Jaeger what I know when I .. Well, I kind of kidnapped him for a while, but it was of use, he didn't flip out on me. Now what do you want? I prefer the Survey Corps, the Military Police are probably a bunch of scum."

"Hey!"

"I just said that, what're you gonna do about it?"

"I suppose you do have full control.."

"Okay good. Can I go now?"

"It's decided. Survey Corps."

"Well, that was better than expected."

I pull my hands from behind me, breaking the chains and put my fingers on the hand cuffs, breaking them.

"You could've freed yourself long ago.."

"Yeah, well I didn't. I wanted to hear what you guys had to say, but this turned out reaaaaaaaaaally reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally boring, so whatever."

I shrug and place my hands behind me, then walk to the door.

"Alright Survey Corps, whoever cooks in this God forsaken unit makes pancakes, I need some snacks!"

I could hear Levi "tch" and Eren immobile.

I walked out the door, then peeked back.

"Oi, come on, it was just an inquiry."

Eren was the first to get moving, followed by .. everyone else. We started to walk.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Yeah, what you did back there!"

"What did I do?"

"You faced the judge head on!"

"Hey," I wrap my arm around Levi, "If I can take Levi, I can take anyone!"

"True that."

"So Yumi.."

"So Eren.."

Awkward pause.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"To apologize.."

". . . Eh?"

"Levi's Squad kind of told me to go aid you and I didn't stop them."

There was another awkward pause. I could feel Levi tense up behind me.

"You have three seconds to run."

"SHIT!"

"One.."

He turns around and starts to run.

"Two.."

"MIKASA!"

"THREE!"

I chases Eren around.

"COME BACK HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

Just then he turns.

"I can take you!"

I poker face and wait for him to move, not even in my stance.

He launched forward, and I raise my arm and freeze it, and hold his foot with my other leg.

"You can.. freeze your human arm.."

"Hehe.."

I spin Eren by his foot and throw him aside, dusting myself.

I turn around back to the group, clapping my hands.

"Where's Eren?"

I point my thumb backwards, and Mikasa and Armin go.

"Anyways, now what? Oh right, pancakes. Go ahead Levi."

"What."

"Dah, dah, we all know you can cook! Go ahead and make me some pancakes."

"I guess a snack wouldn't hurt. But there's no syrup though, you can thank Hanji for that."

"I've been living off syrup, I'm good."

He shakes his head and chuckles, then turns and leaves. All eyes are set on me.

"Ah.. What?"

"You made him laugh."

"And?"

"No one has ever done that before."

"Hey, he's nicer than he looks. All he needed was a friend, but now I'm more than a friend! Yay!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Ask this sneaky son of a bitch," I point at Erwin, "I'm gonna go to the kitchen to make sure Levi didn't burn anything. I just wanted to see him try and cook."

_**"I HEARD THAT!"**_

I laugh and shake my head.

"Oh this guy is the best."


	14. RUDDA!

_*Yumi's POV.*_

I stealthly walked to the kitchen to sneak up on Levi. He was just casually standing there.

I crouch down, then crawl inbetween his slightly open legs, then jump up in front of him.

"HI!"

_**"RUDDA!"**_

"BAHAHA! It's halirious when someone scares you!"

"That rarely happens!"

"Suuuuureee ~ .."

"Anyways, here."

He throws a plate of pancakes on the table.

"D'aww.. fast.."

I slide from under his arm and just lean on his shoulder. As if I could reach.

He then moves his head away.

"Stop breathing in my neck."

"Why? Does it tiiiiickle ~?"

I wrap my arms around him, and an obvious shade of red could be seen.

"Stop whatever you're doing before I hit you with the pan."

"I'm not doing anything. I'm just breathing."

I tip toe an let out hard exhale through my nose, making him stick his head to his shoulder.

"Stop it."

"You're ticklish!"

"Well, so are you."

"You can't use tickles against me, I could die."

"My thoughts exactly."

"You little.."

He grins evily at me.

"What can I do? I'm a mastermind!"

"Shut up and eat, pretty boy."

"What?"

"Hey, the pancakes aren't for me. I just had to do something to see you cook or even touch the stove."

"Uh, why?"

"I don't know, just wanted to see you do it?"

"Convinent."

"Hey, quiet you!"

He raises his eye brow and eats from the pancakes whileI get up, and bump into Erwin in the hallway.

"Oh hai."

"I've been speaking to Arlert, he's got a conclusion to who the other Titan might be."

"Holy shit!"

"Meeting, three minutes."

"Am I suppose to be there?"

"Why of course. You're one of us now."

I blinked a couple of times at Erwin after he left, and I ran back to Levi, who was washing the dish he just ate.

"Levi, Erwin said there's a meeting in three minutes."

"Why?"

"He said he's **been speaking to Arlert, he's got a conclusion to who the other Titan might be."**

I could Levi's eyes widen a bit as he ran and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go."

I started to run faster than Levi, and took a turn at the edge, I opened the door and barely stopped in my tracks.

"Did I make it?"

"Just in time."

"HEADS UP!"

I turn behind me to see Levi trying to stop his running, failing, bumping into me, sending us rolling as we hit the table with our legs in the air.

"Augh.. what was that.."

"That would be me."

I rolled off and got up dusting myself. I then sat down at the far end of the table and Erwin started to speak to Eren.

"Armin Arlert here has a conclusion of who the other Female Titan might be. It's a person you're quite familiar with."

"A person I'm quite familiar with?"

"In the Military Police. From the 104th Unit."

"From the.. 104th Unit..?"

"It means it was someone who was there, someone who saw Eren transform, right?"

"Correct, Yumi. Our suspect is ... Annie Leonhart."

"What are you saying?!"

Eren suddenly got up and slamme his hands on the desk.

"Arlert said he recognized the face as hers."

"But that's not enough evidence!"

"Now that you heard, doesn't it ring any bells? You fought the Titan, doesn't their combat resemble Annie's?"

"Well what if it's not her?!"

"Then we know she's innocent."

"There are two plans, Plan A is for me to trick her into allowing us three to escape undersground and capture her there while we swap Jean with Eren in the cart to the city alone with Commander Erwin, Captain Levi, and Yumi, if she wants to go."

" 'Course I'm goin'."

"If that doesn't work, Plan B is for Eren to transform and fight Annie, the Female Titan."

"Seems fine to me."

"Then it's decided, we followe Arlert's plans until Leonhart is in our captivity and we have enough evidence to prove that she is it."

"I'm so in this!"


	15. Oh No You Didn't

_*Levi's POV.*_

The mission starts tomorrow, asn we all got some sleep. But now, it was time to get up and move to get that brat.

I don't even know why I hesitated about sleeping in my room yesterday. I think I wanted to go cuddle with Yumi or something.

Wait, what?

I face palmed myself getting up and shook my head, then got up to wake Yumi up, which was I suspected her to be.

Asleep.

I put on the suit and creeked her door open and she was sleeping on her bed, completley emerged in her dreams from the looks of it.

I walked over to her and shook her slightly.

"Oi, Yumi, wake up. Oi."

"Mngh.. Oh hi, Levi.."

"Yeah, wake up sleeping beauty, we have to get the mission."

"Mm-hm.."

She turns around and completely ignores me, and continues to sleep.

"Hey, get up already."

"Fi mm mimtes.."

She mumbels from the other side.

"We need to get up so we can go on the mission! Get up before I carry you!"

"You can't carry me, I'm too heav-"

I inturrupt her statment by carrying her and putting her on my shoulder.

"HEY! Put me down! I want to go back to sleep!"

"No sleep! Mission!"

"Tch, fine.."

I put her down and she crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

"The hell are you wearing?"

I ignore the question.

"Wait here."

I go back in my room, get the dress she was supposee to wear, went back to hers, and threw it at her face. She lifte it off her face and inspected it before looking at me in confusion.

"Uhh, what's this?"

"You're suppose to wear this."

"Remind me why again?"

"Hey, we're not fighting."

"WhyyyyyyYyyYyYyyyyyyyy ~ !?"

"Stop whinning. First of all, you aren't suppose to fight right away after you almost being eaten."

"But that was two days ago! UGH, fine, okay okay, so, I don't, why you?"

I cross my arms and look to the side.

"Tch.. injured.."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing. Just hurt my ankle while getting you and Eren out of that brat's mouth. Can't put too much pressure on my leg."

"Well, this is new. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Thought you shouldn't swoon over it."

Liar.

"Hey," she comes over and wraps an arm over my shoulders, "Yeah, you're Humanity's Strongest, but you're allowed to get hurt."

"I guess so."

"Now, get out, I have to wear this .. _**thing.**_"

"It's not THAT bad."

She pushes me out of the room and closes the door slightly slamming it.

"She's being dramatic over a dress.. really.. I'm pretty sure she hasn't wore one in a while."

I shrug to myself and walk outside, with Erwin and everyone there, ready to get moving.

"Morning, Levi."

"Yeah, yeah, hi Erwin."

"Are we all here?"

"Yumi's still getting ready."

I pur myself a cup of tea and sit down to drink it the way I usually do at the table while Erwin is getting the carriges ready and horse-face disguising as Eren and all that.

Then Erwin pops the question.

"I wonder if you two are a thing now."

I spit the sip I took to the side and snap him a glare as he laughs out loud.

"It's not like I'm complaining. Just you like each-other, so wondering if you were a couple yet."

"I would like you to revise your statment. **"You two like each other so I was wondering if you were a couple yet."**, please do tell if that makes sense in an alternate universe I'm not in."

"Fine, fine, I get the memo, you two are a thing, you don't have to go sarcastic on me."

I roll my eyes and keep sipping my tea. Just then, the person we were waiting for steps out.

"Alright! I'm good to go! I still don't understand why I was told to wear this."

To be honest, all I did was stare.

It was a long grey dress that shone and had no sleeves and a little slash at the right side. Her hair was in a bun, and her bang was over her right eye. She was wearing nice grey heels, too. They weren't so tall. She's still shorter, thank God.

"My hair was horrifying, so I just put it in a bun! So... Hey, why is everyone staring? Okay, I know I look bad, but you don't have to stare.."

"You look abseloutley wonderful!"

Hanji jumps in.

For once, I'm thankful this moron said something.

"Hey, how come you don't wear some random suit, Erwin?"

"Because he gets to fight."

I drop in.

"Oh? That would be interesting to watch. But anyways, I got my weapons with me, just in case, you know."

I shake my head. I don't even want to know where she's keeping them since the dress has no pockets.

"Well, step right in the carrige, we have no time to lose."

"Jeez, wait up."

There were two carriges. Erwin takes one, and me and her take one. We get moving into the place as she looks around outside as the Military Police walks around us.

"This place looks.. The soldiers look like they don't give shit."

"They don't. That's the Military Police for you. You get all the jobs as a Rookie."

"Wow, that's harsh. The only thing you let Eren do is clean. I do enjoy cleaning duty though, it's nice."

"Not once has anyone said that."

"Well, yay, I'm first."

She then looks back at the window.

"Jackpot."

"What?"

"I saw that Annie girl turn the the corner where Armin is."

"Great."

She then sits casually in the carrige as we move further.

"You know, you don't have to put your bang anymore."

"I know, but I thought it might look good with the bun."

"You're a terrible liar."

She sighs.

"So are you."

"So, what's the real reason behind you putting the bang?"

"I don't know I just.. I don't .. I'm not sure if I should keep it off or on, so just keep it on or.. something.. I don't know."

I stretch my arm forward and slide her bang behind her ear, her silver shining due to the sunlight. She looks at me innocently and I smile reassuringly at her, and she half smiles back.

Just then, a loud explosion and steam with a bright light comes from my side.

She then crawl quickly over my lap and sticks her hands to the window to look at what's going on.

"Oh no.."

_*Yumi's POV.*_

I open the door and get out, and he follows me. Then Erwin opens his door and gets out.

"That explosion I heard.."

"Nile," Erwin says, making him turn around, "Deploy all your troops, we assume a Titan has appeared."

"Wh-What?!" He turns to him completley, "This is Wall Sina! It's not possible for a Titan to be here!"

Just then, Horse-Face Jean steps out of his carrige, still in disguise, with his uniform in hand. The guard tries to stop him, oblivious of who he really is.

"Oi! Jaeger! Stop!"

"I'm sick of this disguise!"

He takes off his wig, shocking the stupid sample of a guard.

"Never call me that again, moron!" He runs over to Erwin, putting on his uniform, "Commander, I'm going, too."

"Get your equipments from Squad 4."

"Yes, sir!"

He yells and puts on his unifrom.

"It's good to know someone has balls to go."

"True that, Levi, but do your damnest to stay alive, Horse-Face."

"Yes, whoever you are, and sir."

I roll my eyes and cross my arms as he runs off.

"Erwin! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Commander! Here!"

Another one of us jumps down and gives Erwin his equipment. He puts them on and throws some orders around.

"Anyone who can move, follow me! We'll rendezvous with the capture teams."

"Wait, Erwin!"

He thain raises his shotgun at Erwin, and so do the other soldiers.

"What you're doing is clearly treason to the crown!"

"Nile, I'm starting to wonder if your brain lives up to that sorry excuse of a beard."

I laugh behind him for a while.

"Seems to me that you have no clue of what's going on."

"Remove your equipment, Erwin!"

"How dare you raise your shotguns on me, my friend, and my boyfriend, you oblivious son of a bitch.."

"Erwin has a date?"

I walk over to Levi drape my arm over his shoulders, and give him a nice cheek kiss.

"You might want to think again!"

I then look at him.

"I still don't get why I have to wear this dress."

"Oh, nothing really. Just wanted to "see you do it"."

He smirks as my jaw drops.

"Oh no you didn't.."

Just then, the same light appeared again, and two soldiers came to tell Nile what's happening.

"Two Titans fightinh each other?

"Yes, the damage to the city is unbeleivable!"

"There are many casualities, both civilian and military."

"Erwin! Is this all due to your plan?!"

"That's correct. All of this was my personal decision. I don't intend to make any excuses."

He then stomps furiously at Erwin and grabs him by the collar.

"You must've known what would happen if you executed a plan like this in the city! How? How could you do this?!"

"To lead humanity to victory."

"BULLSHIT!"

He raises the shotgun at Erwin again.

"You're a traitor! I could execute you right now, and none of the brass would care!"

"That's fine by me, but then you must assume command. You must not let the Female Titan escape. Paehl's in charge of the formation and Vyler oversees supplies. Work with them and drive her at the east of the wall at all costs."

"W-Wait! Wait! Are you really telling me.. that this will help humanity..?"

"I beleive it's a step forward."

_**(My touch.)**_

"Bullshit!"

I predict his next move and take out my scythe, then shoot his shotgun, and that attempted to shoot Erwin but the bullet was thrown to the side due to my hit.

"Do not hurt my friend!"

I then shoot at his feet twice from the tip of my scythe and he jumps back.

"Hide!"

Levi and Erwin hide behind different carriges and I hide behind a thing part of a wall, not wanting o go near my friend to hurt any of them, or stay in their eye sight.

I take out and shoot at their feet.

"I warn you!"

A shot hits the wall I'm at and I return to my previous position.

Just then, everyone gets up and gets distracted by the Female Titan who was attempting to climb the wall.

"No!"

I step out in the eye sight of everyone, and change my scythes into a bow and arrows.

"What the!?"

"I got this!"

I calculate the angle which I should shoot the arrow from and stand on it, then calculate the time and the distance the arrow could take.

I stood steady then released my arrow, and it took a while.

But then it slashed across the hands of the Female Titan, cutting off it's fingers from the right hand, which was a miracle. I yell out in excitment while what seemed like the figure of Mikasa got the other side.

"Woohoo! I got it!"

Just then, a shot happens.

"DAH!"

"YUMI!"

I hide behind one of the big carriges.

"D-Don't worry! I'm fine!"

Liar.

I concentrate on the adrenaline in me to try and close the wound, and try to regenerate it, but mine takes time because the power wasn't originally given to me, unlike Eren.

It was a big gash on my side, and I stopped the bleeding temporarily so I don't attract any attention. He then puts his guns down.

"Now that I have got my pay back, drop your guns! Handcuff him! Deploy all of our men, your priority is civilian rescue and evacution!"

"YES, SIR!"

They all yell and run off.

"Your punishment will be decided in a trial."

"Once this ends, I'll submit to one with pleasure."

I step out, and Levi's head snaps to me. I raise my hands from my sides in a surrendering matter.

"Don't worry! Just tore the dress, is all!"

Oh, and I also temporarily closed my wound and it hurts like hell, and will hurt even more when the time ends, yeah just thought I should mentally say that to myself.

"Levi, you stay hate pointless death's."

"You're right, I do. I despise it, weather it be mine of my cause someone else's."

We rush over the the part where the Eren and "Annie" were, and he was bending down to bite the nape of the neck, he bit it, and froze at the girl with a tear in her eye.

Then, they suddenly started to fuse.

"They're fusing!?"

"Eren!"

Just then, Levi jumps in and cuts Eren out.

"You don't eat valuable witness, baka."

I couldn't help but smile at the classicness of Levi.

Annie freezes herself into a crystal.

Jean starts hitting it with his sword, unsuccesfully, and yells at Annie.

"Dammit! We've come this far and you still don't want to say a word, Annie!? Annie! Come out and finished what you've started! It isn't fair! ANNIE!"

"Stop it. It's useless."

Levi appears behind him, and puts a hand on his shoulder, then takes it off after Jean calms down.

"Get the wires and make a net! We're carrying it underground!"

He walks to Erwin.

"I don't suppose we can call this operation a success.."

"No. We have ensured the continued survival of the Survey Corps. Most likely by the skin of our teeth."

"... I hope so."

I then feel pain rush over me and I realize the time wore off. I lean in in a nearby alley and slightly and slowly slide down.

I place my hand on my bleeding wound and the other on the ground so I can hold myself.

Just then, something I didn't want to happen, happens. Levi comes by.

"Hey, are you .. o..kay.."

I then release my hand reveal the blood on my hand, and his eyes widen with something more than shock. Well, it was something I didn't expect Levi's eyes to be widening with.

Worry, and what seemed to be.. fear?

"I thought you said you were okay?!"

"I thought you know how to tell if I lied?"

"Dammit, it was temporary, wasn't it?!"

A smug grin formed on my face before I blacked out from the blood loss.

God, I'm so dramatic.


	16. Payback

_*Yumi's POV.*_

Once again, my sight was groggy. This was the second time I was close to dying, right? But really? A bullet? Come on.

My head didn't hurt as much as it did last time, in case a certain someone caught it before it made contact with the ground due to gravity DUE to my weight.

Speaking of weight, I could feel something heavy on me. Well, breasts to toes, exactly. I figure someone's resting on me.

I blink a few times, not wanting to move my arm ALL THE WAY UP TO MY EYE to rub it. When my sight was now better, I looked down on the person who's taking a freaking nap with their head on my boobs.

Oh. Well, hi Levi.

His face was looking sideways, and his head was resting on my chest, sleeping. His arms were wrapped under my back and one of his legs was bent.

I couldn't help but think he's adorable. I mean, you don't get cuddeled by someone like this everyday, so yay, I'm special.

I THEN pulled, or rather pushed my arm up, and brushed my hand through his messy hair.

He looked too adorable not to do that, honestly.

I mean, he was resting ever so innocently. The great Levi, likes me. Out of all people. I DID start it. And I do not regret it.

Just then, his head moved and shook slightly, and then he looked up at me with half closed eyes.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry.."

"Hey, I'm the one sleeping on you here.."

"Mhm, yeah.. true.."

His arms tighten and his face looks forward as he mumbels at my shirt.

"This is the second time you almost died, you know?"

"Mhm.. But I'm okay, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are, which I amvery much thankful for.."

He then crawls all the way to my eye level and pulls me in a hug.

"Go back to sleep.

"Don't have to tell me twice.."

_**-TIMESKIP-**_

_*Levi's POV.*_

I was sitting in my office doing paper work while Yumi was resting in the other room.

Or, that's what she should've been doing.

The door busts open, and she's just standing there.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoooooOOOHHHH LEVI!"

"What're you - ?!"

She runs around the place.

"What're you doing? OOooOh, paperwork! I wonder what it's about!"

She comes up from behind me and sticks herself to my back to see what I'm doing.

"OOoooooOooOOhhh.."

Her hands grip my shoulders and she looks down while scanning the papers infront of me. I then cut the silence.

"You're suppose to be resting!"

"Awh, come on, it's no fun. Besides, you not being there to cuddle with me, nah, it's not nice."

I then begin to panic when she sat down on my lap and looked and the paperwork.

"Okay! Go ahead."

"You could just.. grab another chair.."

She spins around and places her knees at both edges of my thighs and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Silly, that's no fun, either!"

"Uh - Um - "

"Why are you so NEEERvous? We were just cuddeling two or three days ago." She then pulls closer to my face her teasy voice, "Or is because I'M the one closer this time?"

"That's not - !"

"Aw, the great Levi is shy, d'aaww.. I'm so gonna tell everyone about thi - !"

I then cut her off by kissing her, shutting her up. I now know why people say that rule number one in relationships is kiss her. To shut her up.

We pulled apart and she stares for a while at my smirk, then smirks herself as mine disappears.

"I knew it'd work.."

"Wait, what?"

"I was trying to get you to kiiiiiss ~ meeee ~ !"

"Why, again?"

"_**Payback.**_"

"Oh come on."

"I also wanted a kiss. So, BINGO!"

She kisses me this time, and I place my hands on her waist to kiss back.

"So, will you tell me of your past now?"

"What?"

"Coome oooon, you still plan to go dirty after I already toldyou I know in the paper? Tell me your past, pwease?"

"Well.. I guess.."

_**-LATER-**_

"I. Am ahorrible human being."

"What did you do?"

"I ASKED. I shouldn't have asked. ME NO LIKEY. ME FEEL SAAAAAAAAAAD."

"Calm down. I thought cuddeling makes you feel better?"

I pull by the back towards me and give her a kiss, then justlook over her shoulders and my hands under her.

"I still need to do some paper work, you know."

"But I'm so lonelyyyy ~ .."

"It takes five minutes."

"In that case.."

She puts my left arm down and throws her lips on mine, in for longer than usual, then let's go for a breath. She smirks and whispers.

"The paperwork can wait.. ~"

My right hand, the one at the desk, that was holding a pen, let go slowly and held her back with both hands.

_*Erwin's POV.*_

"The paperwork can wait.. ~"

Levi's hand slips from his desk and drops his pen. I smirk and close the creek from the door that neither of them noticed.

"I'm glad Levi found someone of his own."

I kept walking and I enter my office, and Hanji's there.

"Oh! Uhm! You're finally here! Now I can tellyou about the situation back there!"

She plays with her hair nervously, and I decide to listen to what she says in amusment.

"You see, I was just bothering them because of their lovey dovey thingy lingy and then they turned it on me and I didn't know they would so I just had to get along with it but that doesn't mean I don't like you I like you but not LIKE LIKE you but - that doesn't mean I don't LIKE you I mean I DO like you but that would jsut prove the point I'm trying to make here wro -"

I cut her off the same way Levi cut Yumi off. A kiss.

Unlike Levi, I was leaning on her, while she was leaning on my desk. These guys were on the wheel chair.

I leaned back, and she just stared for a while before she jumped on me and kissed me.

Man, it does feel nice to be loved once in a while.

**HEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHHEUHEUHEUEHUEHEUEUEEUHEUHEUEHUEHEUEHUEHEUEHUEEUHEUHEUEHUEHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUEHEUHUEHEUHEUHEUEHUEHEUHEUHEUEHUEHEUHUEHUEHEUHUEHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUEHUHEUHEUHEUHEUHHEUHUEUHUHEUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHU**


End file.
